Revenge's Poison
by Sinner The Half- Breed
Summary: What would you do if the one you loved was taken from you...just because they didn't have enough money? For a young man named Yami he would find out on the night his love Yugi was murdered in a mugging. Yami vows revenge on the gang! How will it turn out?
1. Prologe

Sin- Warning, this story will NOT be for the faint of heart. It will be a very dark and sad story. Also full of gruesome deaths and some torture that many may find frightening or appalling. "But a good dose of reality makes some stories better" -(SnowWhiteQueen) 3 But I don't want you to think that it is just gonna be a disgusting scary bloodbath, there will be some heartfelt moments, Yaoi, and whatever else I can fit in to make it feel a bit softer. Oh and I do not own YuGiOh in any way shape or form, BUT I do own this general idea for a movie/book. So, if you think that your stomach is strong enough, and your being is unshakable, then click on and see what awaits you in….REVENGE'S POISON!!


	2. The Beginning

1.The Beginning

* * *

"But Yami! Ain't it nice!?" Begged Yugi. Holding his aibou's hand with both of his and shaking it in an excited manner.

"Hmm…I don't think so." Replied Yami staring at the 500 miniature golden replica of Horus, Egyptian God of Light and Life. He rubbed his chin with his right hand and then looked down at Yugi whose eyes were as big as dinner plates. "Why are here looking at these again?" Yami asked baffled.

"Well I have to get idea's on things a _certain someone _might like for a _certain celebration_." Yugi stared at him and made a face that said, there must be something you like.

Yami just stared down at the confusing teen. He had never had a proper birthday, so he wasn't all to clear on how they work. "Well if you MUST know what I like…" His eyes darted around and spotted a miniature painted statue of Anubis. "Oh I like this one!" He said excitedly. He picked it up and inspected the price tag secretively. ("Ah perfect price!") He thought.

Yugi took the statue from him and shook his head, "Oh not this piece of junk, why don't we go look for some nice new pants for you?" He put the object back down, grabbed Yami's hand, and left the antique shop. Yami not to happy that Yugi denied him something he wanted. They headed towards the escalator at one end of the mall. This was Yami's first time in a mall so he was pretty shocked. The smells, sights, and sounds excited him. He even got to share a pretzel and an oreo blizzard milkshake with Yugi!

As they approached the automated stairway Yami stopped and became hesitant. "Are you SURE this thing is safe?…I mean what if it suddenly goes in reverse!"

Yugi puffed his cheeks out at him, "Oh you're just being a worry wart!" He leaned over and kissed Yami on the cheek. "I promise you will be safe as can be on this thing, as long as I'm next to you." They both smiled and got on. They made a slow dissension to the bottom floor and Yami acted like a cat whom was just chased by a pack of rabid dogs. He clung to Yugi's arm like there was no tomorrow. When they reached the bottom Yami leaped to the motionless ground and smiled in an adorable fashion.

Yugi gave him a look that screamed, Oh Brother! He walked over to Yami and pulled him up. They then continued on with their shopping and dining and enjoyed the rest of their day together.

* * *

Sin-Now I know the first chapter may be a little boring and kinda slow, but I needed a base to start out with. The next few chapters is where it will start to get really good! I can a sure you! Thanks for all who have chosen this story to read!


	3. Happy Birthday Yami

2. Happy Birthday Yami

* * *

-1 week later-

Now was Yami's Birthday, the two teens apartment they lived in was decorated with such design as to make you think a professional did it. All of Yami's friends were there, Bakura (Who was stuffing tiny sandwiches into his pockets for later), Ryou (Who was fiddling with his hair and being British), Joey and Tristan (Both of whom were cramming all the party food into their mouths), Duke (Who was taking sexy photos of himself) Kiaba (Who was asleep and dreaming about money) Marik and Malic (Who were standing behind Bakura and were stealing sandwiches out of his pocket) and of course Yugi (Who was standing a few feet away from the door holding a large cake and had an unshakable smile on his face.) They all suddenly stopped what they were doing when a loud clang filled the room, signifying that the elevator on their floor had stopped. Ryou ran to the door and flipped the light switch. He ran back to the table in the middle of their 3 room apartment but tripped and fell into a coffee table.

"Bugga!" He silently screamed. There were lots of giggles and some whispering as foot steps towards their door got louder and louder. Suddenly it was dead silent, they heard a key enter the lock and start to twist…then a stop? The door knob rattled a bit, and then was followed by some random baritone cursing outside.

"For the love of Ra!!" Came the man's voice. There was a loud crash like the sound of a potted plant being knocked over off a table onto a wooden floor.

"AWWWW FUCK!!" Came the voice again, "My shirt is ruined now because of this one speck of dirt! Damn it all to hell!…FUCK!…Guess I'll just buy a new shirt." The knob twisted again and the door opened quickly. There stood a tall fair skinned man with tri-colored hair. Yami looked into the darkness, he couldn't see a thing. He reached in and turned on a light.

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone yelled at one!

"Holy FUCK!!" Screamed Yami in shock as he jumped up in the air and fell back down in the hallway in a daze. Yugi ran over to him with the cake.

"Happy Birthday Yami!" He said with the same adorable smile.

* * *

After about an hour of random partying, eating, and socializing. It was now time to eat the cake, but this being Yami's first real birthday, he was unsure of what to do, so he winged it the entire time.

"You may now commence with the singing of my _Happy Birthday_ song…NOW!" He said sitting in front of his cake, he noticed that there was a small finger lengths missing of the frosting, he looked around, Bakura's face had the same color frosting on his bottom lip. Yami shot him a dirty glance.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Yami…Happ-" The group was cut off.

"Alright enough of that lets eat!!" Yami was excited to get to try cake for the first time! He stuck his fork right into the cake and took out a large piece and shoved it into his mouth like a chipmunk storing nuts. His cheeks were puffy with delicious food made by the gods, and he looked like he had just accomplished something. He moaned and fell over in his chair, "OH YES!!…That's the STUFF!"

Yugi grabbed a knife and started cutting pieces for everyone. They all enjoyed the cake and made some more random conversation. Yami sat at the table and at his cake by hand, and hissed if anyone got to close. He licked his fingers clean when he was done, then Yugi's fingers cause there was some frosting still on them…but the main reason wasn't for the sweets.

The group started giving Yami his presents. Kiaba got him a calculator, Marik and Malic got him hairspray, Duke gave him a picture of himself that he took about 2 minutes before Yami even entered the room, Joey gave him a gift card to a pizza shop, Tristan made him a macaroni picture, Ryou gave him a Cricket bat, and Bakura gave him a shrunken head voodoo doll. Yami thought all the gifts were nice but couldn't wait to see what Yugi got him, that was the present he looked foreword to the most.

Yugi walked up to him slowly with a small bag, he handed it to Yami happily. "This is for you." He said letting go of the bag and giving Yami a kiss on the cheek. Yami quickly removed the covering paper and pulled out a picture of Yugi and him. They took the picture at the mall in the photo booth, Yugi must have enlarged it and put it in a frame. It had Yugi looking silly and grabbing Yami on his right, and Yami just sitting there looking confused on what was happening. When everyone in the room saw the picture a roar of laughter filled the apartment.

Yugi stopped everyone and said, "Alright everyone, I have one more present for Yami. But I have to go pick it up. Until I get back keep him entertained!" Yugi ran to the door and grabbed his blue coat, he opened the door and walked halfway out. Yami got up and started walking slowly towards him.

"Don't I even get a goodbye kiss?" He joked. Yugi stuck his tongue out at him in a childish manner with his head the only thing poking into the room. He giggled, closed the door, and left. Yami felt pretty kinda sad that Yugi didn't kiss him, or even give him a real goodbye. But he would be back soon enough. So he continued having fun at his party and tried to figure out how to use his new calculator.

* * *

Sin- End of chapter 2. Hope you like it so far, leave me comments/reviews please. My next chapter shall be up soon as well, not gonna give you any hints about it though.


	4. The Incident

3.The Incident

* * *

"So is it ready!?" Asked Yugi with excitement.

The store clerk simply nodded happily and handed him a bag. Yugi thanked him and left the money on the counter. He ran out of the mall and started down the street with great hurry.

"Oh boy! I cant wait for Yami to see this! He is gonna be so surprised and ecstatic!" Yugi thought allowed. He ran down the dark streets quickly. His shadow followed behind him in the dull yellow light of the street lights. A small storm brewed and rain started to fall down onto Yugi's head as he navigated the empty streets back home.

* * *

Meanwhile Yami and the whole group (except Kiaba) had started a conga line. Yami was to eager to see his gift! But he managed to wait. He felt a bit uneasy, so he got out of the dance and ate some small crackers. They usually made the uncomfortable feelings in his stomach go away.

* * *

Yugi ran down a random street and then another. He was kinda confused on where he was at the moment cause he usually walked slower and with all the excitement and darkness and new formed rain he must have took a wrong turn somewhere. He slowed down and pulled the bag up to his chest as he looked around nervously.

"I'll be alright…just need to retrace my steps is all." He turned around and saw a large shadowy figure walking down his side of the street. He turned around again and kept heading the way he was going. He broke into a cold sweat as he walked down the street. He squeezed the bag closer to himself, he had the strangest feeling that he had to protect Yami's present no matter what. He turned the corner at the end of the street and out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the man was still following him. Yugi began a quick walk, then a slow jog, then a run, until he ended up in a full on sprint. He turned another corner and pressed his back against the wall, he took a second to catch his breath, then looked around the corner…the man was gone. Just dull light and rain. He exhaled with relief and turned back around. The man was in front of him! He grabbed Yugi by his shirt and picked him up. He threw him into a dark ally.

* * *

Yami was now getting worried, he sat by himself in a chair away from the group. He looked at the clock every few seconds. Then at the door, he began tapping his foot. It was late now. Ryou came up to him and tried to get him to dance. But Yami just wanted to be left alone and wait for Yugi.

* * *

The man punched the small teen hard in the face, Yugi feel hard to the ground. Blood coming off his lip. The man had a dew rag, baggy pants, and a white tank top with a slash of red across it. He repeatedly kicked Yugi, who was now in a ball trying to protect Yami's gift. The man reached down and into Yugi's pants pulling out his wallet, he pulled out 5 dollars and shoved it into his pants. He picked Yugi up againt by the shirt, ripping the collar, and threw him against the wall.

"Yo G, this ain't gonna cut it! So you be guessing what I'm gonna do now!" Said the man in a slang voice. He turned and violently threw Yugi into a set of garbage cans. Then kicked at his unprotected body, breaking a bone in his right arm. Yugi screamed in pain and tears flowed down his face in the now pouring rain. ("Ohhh, I want Yami…PLEASE! I need help.") But he could only think it, he was in to much pain to speak. The gang member reached down and picked Yugi up just by his hand. He hung limply in the air…

* * *

"Come on Yami! Just one dance? Don't be a party pooper you bloke." Said Ryou happily. Yami finally gave in and started to dance with Ryou in the group. Electro music came on and Yami tried to feel the beat but was just to worried about Yugi, he had a bad feeling.

* * *

The man squeezed Yugi's hand until it made a popping noise. Yugi screamed again and the man dropped him hard on the ground. Yugi sat there against a wall, bleeding from various parts of his body and breathing heavily. His left eye swollen just about shut, he looked at the man, trying to beg for mercy. The gang member reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver handled object.

Yami couldn't stand it anymore, he pushed people out of the way and ran out the door. He went to the elevator but it was moving to slow. He kicked open the door and ran down the stairs. His mind was racing with ideas, and he was scared to death. He opened up the door to the bottom lobby room.

The man pushed a button and a short steel blade shot out of the handle. The rain danced on the blade as Yugi stared at it in horror. The man walked slowly towards Yugi.

Yami raced for the front door, jumping over furniture and other objects in his path.

Yugi tried to get away but couldn't move, all he could do was just sit there.

Yami stretched out his hand to open up the door so he could just open it and push right though.

The man pulled back his arm…

Yami shot his arm forward quickly opening the door…

The man plunged his arm towards the teen, Yugi's eyes reflected the shinning blade coming towards him, then it disappeared from sight…Yugi let out a grunt, and his eye's shot open. He slowly let go of the package he was holding, it feel to the ground next to him in a puddle of water.

Yami ran into the street, rain pouring on his head. "YUGIIII!! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

* * *

Sin-…keep on reading…


	5. Aftermath

4. Aftermath

* * *

Yami rounded the street corner, the rain was pouring down really hard now. It had been 5 minutes since he left the apartment. He had run 10 blocks in a non-stop sprint trying to find his aibou. Suddenly he noticed bright flashing lights out of the corner of his eye. An instant shot of electricity shot up his spine…he stopped. "…Yugi?…" He said quietly to himself as he started running again, but towards the light.

A bunch of police cars and an ambulance covered an ally between two buildings. Yami pushed the yellow caution tape out of the way as he ran underneath, trying to see what had happened. He noticed a stretcher heading towards the back of the ambulance…it had a body on it covered partly by a tarp and had many tubes going into it, as it was loaded up he noticed a single golden bang escaping from one side of the cover.

"Yu-…" Yami said, choking in freight, he started to gasp for air now realizing that all the running had caught up with him and the unconfirmed fear that he saw. A police officer pushed back towards the tape but Yami escaped from the officers grasp and ran to the back of the ambulance. He stared in horror as he saw the paramedics apply bandages, gaze, and morphine filled tubes into this body. Yami became violently ill and removed all traces of cake from his stomach onto the wet dark asphalt street, he clenched onto the metal bumper of the vehicle for support, the steel diamonds on it felt freezing but also burned him in such an agonizing way. He shouldn't even be feeling this object on tonight of all nights, but yet he was. He managed to rise back up to his feet as he saw the medics uncover the small teens face.

Yami jumped into the back of the blood soaked vehicle, "Yugi!" Yami screamed. The medics left, Yami heard them whisper something like, its up to him now. The police officers asked who Yami was and he responded that he knew the teen in the stretcher and that he was going to go with him to the hospital, he wouldn't leave Yugi's side. He inspected Yugi in horror, tears once again filling his eyes.

"Sir!" Said one of the lower ranked officers, "looks like we got a bag over here." The man picked up the gift bag that Yugi was bringing Yami. He placed it on the back of the ambulance, "It says for Yami on it sir, must be for the one in the back of the ambulance with the wounded teen." The sadden Pharaoh took the bag slowly and placed it next to him as the people outside closed the doors and started driving, but Yami just sat next to Yugi as they headed towards the hospital.

"Aibou…I'm here…" Said Yami holding Yugi's hand, stroking it gently, "…you'll be alright now…oh please be alright!" The older teen broke down and started crying, he wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to take control of himself, but he just wanted to hear Yugi's voice. But Yugi just laid there silent and with his eyes closed. He would even settle for Yugi opening those big beautiful sapphire eyes of his and looking at him. Yami took off his over shirt and folded it to make a pillow for Yugi, placing it gently under his bruised head. Most of his body was either purple or red and seeing Yugi like that made Yami more frightened than he had ever been in his life. He couldn't bear the thought of what might happen to his love, he didn't even want to say in his mind what that one thing was. He gritted his teeth as Yugi coughed, every second felt like an hour of torture and just so unreal. Almost like a dream…a dream that turned into the very most awful nightmare that there could be. The grieving pharaoh looked around at the realistic, unappealing tools and such in the ambulance, he had never imagined that all the ones he had seen on TV would look so fake compared to this, he couldn't grasp their likeness to the ones that were used for entertainment now, as he saw the real deal. Also would of never of believed that these objects would be used to determine the outcome of his one and only loves life.

A sudden loud ring snapped Yami out of his daze, he looked over at a monitor, a long…flat…green lined spanded it. Yami gasped as though all the air from his being was being violently sucked out. He shook Yugi gently and pushed him a bit, suddenly a beep started to fill the small room again. Yami exhaled his breath a bit relived. He was a nervous wreck, tears flowed from his eyes, he coughed and choked on saliva and snot from crying to hard. He cleared his sinuses and wiped his eyes, but never removed his hands from Yugi's being, he also talked hoping that his aibou could hear him. He spoke of past events and jokes and scary stories they shared under a make-shift tent they built in their living room, also about stupid fights they had over small things, like about who ate all the peanut butter, "Remember that one Yugi…it turns out Joey actually ate it all…but it was ok, I- I bought us- so- some more the next day and we laughed at how stupid it was..."

"Ya-…mi", came a small chirp from the younger teens mouth, Yami shot straight up, he had his head on Yugi's chest listening to his breathing and relaxing on it.

"Yugi!? What is it!? Please tell me!" Yami spoke scared stiff, anxiousness filled his voice.

"I-….it was…a…ga-..gang. Oh, Yami, I hurt…bad…please, please make me feel better. Make it go away…PLEASE!" Yugi pleaded, tears flowing from his eyes as well. He coughed and a small bit of blood covered the teens chin. Yugi's stomach was still bleeding pretty bad underneath the bandages. His eyes were dilating then shrinking quickly, a cold sweat covered Yugi's brow. Yami felt his forehead, Yugi flinched from the pain, he was on fire, but yet his body was freezing cold. He started making short quick gasps for air, Yami went into a panic attack from this, trying to help Yugi anyway he could. These noises that his lover made scared him more than any monster or shadow ever could. He started to give Yugi mouth-to-mouth, he could feel Yugi's hand starting to twitch in his. "Please hurry!" Yami screamed to driver who was already at full throttle.

"Oh my god, oh my god!" Yami said out loud, he was in a frightened frenzy. He kissed Yugi's lips quickly, it was the only thing he could think of. Yugi's convulsions slowed down, as well as the beeps from the monitor. Yugi took a deep inhale of breath and then stopped about half way through it, he made a small half squeak and went limp…he looked over at Yami, his pupils shrank and then grew to an enormous size and stayed in that form. The loud continuous ring went off again and a small stream of blood came out of Yugi's mouth and slowly inched it's way down his cheek. Yami could of sworn his heart had exploded, he felt numb and couldn't think, talk, or move. He fell towards Yugi and started kissing him again, over and over on the lips hoping it would work.

"NO!! No, no no no no! NooooO. This isn't happening! No please…oh my god Yugi no! Please wake up, don't do this…your gonna be fine…remember it was Joey who ate the peanut butter and it was really me who burrowed that dollar from you…wasn't it funny!?…" Yami was breaking down into the deepest regions of his soul, the darkest most depressing part of him, but he kept pressing his lips against the cold pair of the teen lying in front of him, denile filled him quickly. "…you'll be fine, OH my god NO no no no! This isn't happening, its just a dream, tomorrow when we get up I'll make you breakfast…then we can go to a movie for my birthday gift. You cant be gone!…It doesn't make any sense…and your right here in front of me, I can touch you so you must still be here! My kisses will bring you back like in those love movies! NOOoooo, please kiss me back Yugi…please kill me-" Yami stopped his futile action and laid up against the side wall…his breathing was uneven and heavy, he threw his head into the fiberglass wall, then punch the metal side panel, making a large dent in it, and causing his knuckles to bleed profusely. He bit his tongue and squeezed his hand. He was too stricken to cry now…he looked back down at his aibou and placed his hand over his loves eyes, closing them. Two souls entered the back section…now there was only one. The paramedics threw open the back door and carted the immobile, emotionless eyed teen into the hospital, Yami reached out and brushed Yugi's hair just as they removed him, everything seemed to have been moving in slow motion. Yami climbed out with an expression of disbelief and freight. He looked over his shoulder and saw a soaked and blood stained bag. He walked to it slowly as the nurses and everyone clambered into a single elevator with what was Yugi. Yami was now alone outside in the cold…the rain had stopped but it was still freezing. He carefully unwrapped the paper from the top of the bag and pulled out the miniature Anubis statue, but on the base carved in gold, was "May our love never die." In large letters…and under that was "p.s. pull the staff" in much smaller letters. So Yami, filled with grief, pulled the staff that the statue was holding, a small compartment underneath the statue opened and out fell a shiny round object, Yami bent down and picked it up…tears filled his eyes, it was a golden ring.

* * *

Sin- Very sad I know…it was hard to write but very much so worth it. I hope it moves you as much as it did me. And sorry for the long wait, I have been preoccupied with school as it has just started back up again. The next chapter will be out soon I swear. Please leave comments/reviews, or suggestions for better writting. If I get any type of hate mail for this I will accept it, but you knew what was coming.


	6. The Vow

5.The Vow

* * *

The Service was quick and beautiful, many friends of the deceases had show up to morn for their fallen loved one. The decorations for just this certain occasion were put together very well, and the coffin was of elegant design and rich taste. The leaves on the trees were starting to turn that orange brown color and a few began their decent to the ground below, a few passed by the mourners heads.

"I just cant believe something like this would happen, and to such a good guy…to Yugi." Said Tea trying to hold back another oncoming wave of tears.

"I know what you mean, the person who could have done this must have been lower then scum." Added Joey, hanging his head to hide his anguish.

"Yugi…I know we were rivals…but I never wanted any real harm to come to you, just to prove that I was a better duelist…but now I don't even care, if you were back I would happily concede to you." Remarked Kiaba, his face seemed unchanged until a tear fell from his eye and stained his trench coat.

"Goodbye chap, you will sorely be missed. I can only imagine how Yami must be taking it…" Ryou said out loud looking up on a hill not to far away from the grave sight. Yami stood there, hand placed on a nearby tree for balance. There was a mild breeze in the air that pushed Yami's coat and hair around. He looked out over the city a few miles infront of him, they were all at a gated cemetery on the outskirts of town. He stared at the filthy corrupted city, with such hate that his face seemed emotionless. The twilight sunset was silhouetting the towers as Yami searched with his bear crimson eyes. ("Where are you…WHERE COULD YOU BE!") He growled in loathing trying to guess where the gang member was, what he was doing, what he was thinking…did he even care that he took Yugi's life, did he lose any sleep from it? These questions nawed at Yami's inner soul. He started to fiddle with a golden ring on his left hand, dark ominous clouds started to role in as the thirst for justice, for blood, for revenge, filled Yami.

"Ra only knows what he is thinking…" Remarked Bakura, his tone slightly less harsh and more sympathetic, he clutched Ryou's hand as though he was scared he would lose him. Yami fell to his knees at that moment, throwing his head down and grabbing his right shoulder in pain.

"Yami!" Tea screamed, running to him. She was quickly followed by more than half of the group. "Are you alright!?" She asked trying to help him up.

Yami was snarling and showing off his teeth and a look of a wild animal was in his eyes. No longer sane, for that moment. He started to speak slowly in his baritone dark voice.

"I…will…have…my…REVENGE!!" He screamed, throwing his head up towards the heavens and expelling all air from his lungs, the ground shook. The howl of hate made Tea fall over in surprise and many of the others flinched dramatically in fear. Never had anyone seen Yami this mad, upset, and murderous at any point in their lives! This was a completely different Pharaoh.

"I vow to Ra, Anubis, and to every other god...and most of all Yugi, that I will get revenge! No matter what!" He fell back down to his normal darkened self and a river of tears started to flow, at that moment the rain started in a heavy down pour.

"Come on Yami…lets get you home." Tea said pulling him up to his feet. Everyone helped the broken spirit down the hill and towards Kiaba's car. Yami pulled away as he was passing by Yugi's coffin. He stumbled to it sadly, and picked a single red rose and tied it with a black ribbon, he placed it across Yugi's chest and gave him a wary kiss on his cold cheek, the last that he would ever give him. The group helped him the rest of the way to the car, as he got in he turned back to see a few other people closing the lid to it and gently lowing him into the newly made grave. He didn't want to see this and so he faced back around towards the road as Joey buckled Yami with the seat belt. Kiaba started driving once Joey got in, he took off slowly down a long narrow asphalt road that was soaked with water and littered with leaves. Dead silent in the car, Yami placed his hand on the cold glass window and looked out aimlessly towards the sky.

("Goodbye Yugi, friend, aibou…love. Im sorry I failed you…")

* * *

Sin- I know that many will cry but this is the major turning point for the story. I hope I have made this chapter very well and that many of you will think positive of my writing. Let me know what you think!


	7. First Kill

6.First Kill

Sin- My comment is at the top this time, just for a heads up. !WARNING! If you are offended by gore or extreame violence do not read this chapter. Basically the title of it is what it is, Yami gets his first taste of blood and revenge on a gang member, might not have been the right guy, but it helps Yami feel better after his year long stay inside doors. I would also like to take this moment to thank all those who have commented and reviewed my story!!

* * *

--It has been a whole year, a whole year of hell for Yami. Everyday suffering, thinking, hating, he has not been out to hang with friends or eat or see movies. All day everyday he just sits inside and morns and loaths. He pays one of his close friends, (Joey), to buy groceries for him once a week so he doenst have to leave the apartment. Never are any lights or devices on in the apartment, just darkness and the heavy feeling of sadness mixed with insanity lingering in the air. On the day Joey is supposed to show up with food is where we start, it is closing closer to that time when the incident occurred…and Yami has become deranged, insane, and deadly.--

"Knock knock!" Came Joeys voice outside the wooden door as he pounded twice. "Hey Yami, I've got your's food for this week, want me to leave 'em here or come inside?" Asks Joey, a slight bit of fear ringing in his voice at the idea of entering the door. People had come to visit Yami every now and again, but never did much once there. Except sit and try to start a conversation.

"Gee, how long has he gone without proper company…with out laughing or running or talking. What has this new idea of life done to him?" Joey thought out loud quietly. The lock suddenly clicked and the door swung in lazily.

"Come in…" Came a quiet, almost dead, baritone voice. Joey saw a hang gesture in from the darkness. He walked in carefully and took a seat on a black leather couch.

"Hey Yami, I've got your's food here's. I even picked's you's up some chocolate pie, I know's how you's like it…" Joey said trying to sound chipper.

"Oh…well thank you…" The gratitude was there in his voice, but no excitement.

"Yami…we need to talk, please. You have been in here for so long…it's not healthy, please come out back into the world. We all miss you's so much. Yugi wouldn't want you to be like thi-" Joey was cut off by a scream.

"Don't you ever say his name in my presence!…How dare you say what Yu-…what Yugi would want! You don't even know him!!" Yami's face broke out into clentched teeth and tears. "…I- I'm sorry Joey…I didn't mean that…please forgive me."

Joey with a stunned face, softened and nodded understandably. "Its alright, I know you miss him…but you must come out. You know must." Said Joey daring to put his hand on Yami's shoulder, he pushed his sleeve up a bit and noticed minor cut wounds and bruises on Yami's lower forearm, but didn't want to push Yami to much at this moment. "Please take what I say to heart. We are all going out to a movie tonight and your more than welcome to come, give me a call if you change your mind about staying here." With that Joey gave the tormented Pharaoh a hug and took his leave. He could hear a weak thank you as the door was closing.

Yami sat there in silence for a moment, voices slowly filling his head. "I should stay here, I cant face the outside. Not yet…"

"I should go, Joey is right, I cant just waste my life in here…"

"What do you know? Did you forget what was stolen from us!? Or do you not care?…"

"I do care, its just…its just Joey was right. Yugi would want us to continue being happy and enjoying life. If he could see us now he would be devastated!…"

"He would be devastated that we have now killed this man yet! How dare we leave him to breathe another breath, to walk another inch, after what has happened!?…"

"Yugi would NOT want us to kill anyone! He hates violence! You don't even remember Yugi! Fuck you and all that you think! You are nothing but hate and you take it out on anything! You have made us miss many happy moments with our friends, all because of your stupid revenge!"

"Take a look in the mirror! I am you! You are me! We are one and we both want to kill! Dark and light in one, You and Yugi combined!" Yami got off the couch and staggered to a nearby mirror, pushing deflated birthday balloons out of the way on the stand. He clicked on a light and saw the creature in which his hate had taken form. His hair looked silver and red with golden bangs, eye's yellow and black, his canines long and sharp, and a scar going down his left eye and cheek. He shook his head violently in fear from the sight of the being in the mirror, this was not him! He looked again cautiously, it was him now, just messy and unkempt. He picked up a comb and started to brush his hair gently like Yugi did before, then went to the bedroom and got dress for the first time in many many long months.

After about an hour or two of getting dressed and cleaned up, he emerged from his apartment door. Nothing in the hall looked familiar to him, he started towards the elevator and headed towards the lounge, his hands in his pockets. He walked onto the seemingly safe deserted streets, it was a slight drizzle and the cold air felt refreshing on Yami's stuffy body. He was dressed very nicely, but the look of misery still on his face. He rounded a few blocks, feeling muscle return back to his legs, when he noticed a man dressed in baggy clothes and expensive jewelry. He was by himself on a street corner, looking suspicious. He was carefully watching all the women that passed him. Yami went into a cold sweat and his heart started to race; he could feel his face scrunch up in hate. It went to surprise as he noticed the man starting to follow a rich lady with a small leather handbag. Yami knew what was about to happen…

("Follow them and kill him! You know what he is and what he is about to do!…")

"No! I will not do such a thing!"

("But you vowed revenge, you cannot resist this urge! Think how nice it would be to end his life, to replace his for the life of Yugi…") With that Yami went into what appeared like a trance and then snapped out of it and started to follow the man.

After about several blocks of stalking the stalker, he saw the man grab the women by the arm and throw her into an ally. Yami quickly ran to the corner wall of the ally and placed his back against the wall. The pain and hate years ago resurfaced just as fresh and as strong as the first day it had all happened. He heard squeals, small screams, and grunts as the man did what he pleased to the defenseless women. Yami snapped at the noises, it was all that had to send him over the edge, past the point of no return!

He slithered around the corner and went up behind the man, grabbing a glass bottle from the ground, neither of the two noticed him. He raised the bottle high above his head and let it come crashing down upon the head of the gang member, he shrieked in pain at the unexpected surprise. Yami then took the remaining bottle in his hand and jammed it into the mans back ribs, twisting it and forcing it in as blood gushed out of him. He left the bottle in the mans side as he picked up a garbage bag by his feet and put it over the mans head, it was easy to do now that the man was on his knees.

("Yes, yes, YES!! More! Make him attone for the sins of his kind!) The voice in Yami's head screamed.

Yami tightened the bag causing it to for a skin like seal across the mans face, restricting any and all oxygen. The man struggled for a bit trying to break free but Yami would not have any of this, the look in his eye was definitely unhuman and the sound of his voice was different in all manners but yet still the same. He started to beat violently upon the man's head with his fist, causing bubbles of blood to form under the plastic bag.

"How do you like it! To have someone control your life! You will PAY!" Yami screamed beating the gangster. But by now the man had stopped trying to free himself, he hung motionlessly by Yami's grasp on the bag. He released his hold and the man fell into a lake of blood. Yami took a step back and vomited violently, in shock of his own actions. He looked back at the body, then at the women who was huddiling behind a trash can, "I promise I wont tell what happened." She cried, "Thank you so much!…You're a hero." With that she ran off, her money, purse, and life still with her.

("Now see…was that so hard? It looked to me like you enjoyed it. Now that you've got the taste, you'll want to do it again.")

Yami did indeed enjoy it, he felt much better. He pulled out his cell phone and called Joey, "Hey Joey, I would like to take you up on your offer for the movie." He let out a chuckle at Joey's excited scream. He hung up and started back on his way, but not before looking through the man's wallet. But he did not take any money, instead he found a picture of the man and took it with him. He would need it later when they identified the body on the news, and said what gang he was in. For Yami needed to know in order to find the rest of the scum. He quickly hurried home and got ready for the fun night ahead. Didn't want to look bad when his friends saw him for the first time in a year.


	8. One's Enough Right?

7.One's Enough…Right?

* * *

As Yami pulled his brand new comfy over shirt over his head the doorbell to his apartment rang out loud. "Come on Yami, are you's ready?" Came a heavy Brookland accent.

"One moment please." Replied Yami, he passed by the same mirror that he saw his monstrous form in not to long ago. As he walked by he could of swore that his reflection stopped and looked at him, but he shook it off and opened the door to a very happy looking Joey.

"So you's already now? Oh boy everyone is gonna be so happy to see you's out and around with us Yami!" Exclaimed Joey happily, giving Yami a large bear hug.

"Yes, well…you were right about me getting out…it made me feel MUCH better." He replied with a tone of secrecy in his voice. The two walked down to the lobby and out onto the street and then into a large car that Kaiba was driving. Everyone gave Yami a hug once they saw he was outside, they were all so surprised. Yami looked rather white and frail, eye's sunkin in with a deep depression that had lasted a long time, and his cheeks were pale and skinny, but he could easily build his muscle back up. Even in his decrepit state of fraility, there was still a smile on his face, and he actually and truly did look happy. He smiled and laughed as he climbed into the back seat with everyone, Joey took the front with Kaiba of course.

The whole group entered a conversation about recent bands and TV and clothes…but Yami had no idea of any recent pop culture successes. So the group resorted to asking him questions, but each question was carefully picked, in case it might offend him by asking to much. For the most part many of the questions Yami could answer, but then there were the ones that were left completely alone…but thanks to Yami's newfound _cure_ for his depression, left him eager and cheery for whatever life might bring, or so it would for awhile.

As the group took their seats in the theater, Yami became twitchy and nervous…he could feel his sadness returning slowly. He had to resort to scratching skin off his own knuckle in order to make the urge subside. He could smell the freshly drawn blood in the darkness, but yet no pain came to him. He slowly lapped the droplets, the sweet salty taste made him calm down, just a temporary substitute.

The voice in Yami's head kept talking to him, trying to persuade him…and when it dared to suggest the soul of one of his friends nearby, Yami jumped up and had to run out into the lobby. He screamed at himself in hate, "How COULD you! What is wrong with you…with me!? They are innocent, they have NOTHING to do with this!"

"Ah yes that is true, but I was only joking…I know that you, the high and mighty former ruler of Egypt, could never resort to such a vile and backstabbing act." The voice had MUCH sarcasm in it.

"Listen…you, I already made my amends with it. I killed one, that's it! I am done…ones enough…right?"

"You tell me? All those _people_ out there, all begging for justice…you know what you must do…"

"But how? How can I kill again? The feeling to do so is gone…I'm cured."

"BULL! You know that you want to again, the feeling is so strong I can taste it!…and your not cured…soon you will have to do so again, and again, and AGAIN!" The voice broke into hysterical manic laughter.

"NO! Get out of my head! NOW!!" At that moment Tea came out, and was asking Yami what was wrong.

("Kill her…")

"Hey Yami! Is everything alright? After you ran out I was just worried that something bad was happening to you. ("Kill her.") I know that this is your first time out and- ("KILL HER!")

The voice in Yami's head became louder and kept interrupting Tea. Pretty soon it was a constant stream of "Kill her, kill her, KILL HER!" Over and over again, the poor pharaoh had no idea what she was saying. They were alone at this moment and the voice commented on the situation.

("It will be easy! Fast and dirty!")

"Yami if you need to go home we all completely understand, nothing matters more to us all then your health."

He could feel his hand turn into a fist, it was shaking violently, he looked at Tea with a look that showed no emotion…

"Please speak to me!…" Tea pleaded. At that moment Yami fell to his knees and grabbed his own head as he shook it violently left to right, "NO!! NO no no no! Leave me alone!" He got up and ran outside, he punched at the stucco covered walls, blood dripped from the siding as he started to drag his cut up knuckles along it as he walked. The voice was starting to take over. Yami wanted to cry, to hid, to be away from the world all over again. Soon he heard the door burst open far behind him, or what felt like far behind him, and the worried voices of his friends calling out his name.

He was in a complete daze, he couldn't tell where he was going or what he was even thinking. He stubbled a few times until the sidewalk was parallel with the skyline. He laid sideways face down on the cement. Everything went black…

* * *

He awoke what felt like days later and in his apartment. His friends were around him as well as a doctor. "Oh YAMI! Your ok!" Tea cried.

"Wha-…what happened?" He laid still, talking calmly.

"Well…the doc here says you went into a panic attack. Probably from all the visual stimulation of the movie and such, but you should be fine." Joey patted Yami on the shoulder.

"Oh…well thank you for taking care of me everyone…and sorry that I ruined your movie and wrecked your evening…" He rolled over on his couch pouting.

"Oh nonsense, as long as your ok nothing is ruined! And it's OUR fault…we should of started you with something easier, got you back into the swing of things. So we all apologize." Tea replied, everyone shook their heads…even Kaiba.

"Well we should probably leave him now…let him get some rest." Kaiba added, everyone left slowly saying his or her little positive comments in order to help heal Yami. He rolled back over and went to sleep for a few hours and all the while in the dream he relived Yugi's passing over and over, the voice took on form as well and watched as the whole thing played out, making comments about it.

Yami woke with a freight and cold sweat at about 1:35 A.M. His friends had left at about 8. It was raining outside again, but the darkness of the room he was in seemed to engulf the entire outdoors. The other spirit was there, hiding in the hate, which grew in all corners of the apartment.

"Ahh, I see you are up." The voice hissed from the shadows.

"Where are you? What are you? WHO are you?" Yami called out into the emptiness.

"Well for one, I am you…just a darker you, the you that wants revenge. As for a name, call me what you like…but I prefer Shadowfang." With that he gave a large deadly laugh, "And I am right…here!" Shadow appeared out of nowhere right above Yami, but the Pharaoh held his ground boldly. The two looked nearly identical, except for the different colorations of hair, eye's, emotional output, and the fangs which so appropriately accompanied Shadow. The entity leaned in close to Yami, who was shivering and exhaling mist.

"Let me tell you a secret…" Whispered S.F. romantically. Yami leaned in closer to his alto ego, next thing he knew the creatures teeth were plunged into his neck. He could feel a dark essence fill him, he tried to scream but couldn't. Shadow removed his fangs from Yami's neck, they were dripping a blackish purplish substance.

"Now let my shadow's fill you!" Fang yelled. Yami could feel chills then everything froze. Next he saw, through his own eyes, him getting up and running out of the apartment flat. But he was moving with incredible speed and fluidity. Next thing he knew he was on the street, a women appeared around a corner and in a blink of an eye Yami had managed to jump from the center of the block to the far end, an astounding leap. He moved up behind the lady somehow without even being noticed. The voice spoke again…

"Well ain't she pretty! So young and beautiful…to bad we have to kill her."

"WHAT!!…" Yami's soul was stunned, but his body follow the women without any suspicion.

"That is right, you are gonna kill her. You have gone to long without doing it by your own choice, so now your true spirit will do so. Just to satisfy your craving for revenge, it doesn't even care who the person is…" The voice laughed, "Dance my shadows, DANCE!"

At that moment Yami's controlled body reached around and sliced open the jugular veins of the women with sharp claw like nails Yami had never seen before. His body pounced on the lady as she fell to the ground, Yami tried to close his eyes and look away but it was no use…he would have to see this innocent be killed……

After the deed was done Yami found himself walking halfway back to the apartment. He vomited in disgust of himself, the action which had be preformed could never be undone and this ate him away inside.

"Do you understand what is going on now? Either you kill be choice… or my shadows will chose a victim for you…this will not end until you get perfect justice, until you get perfect REVENGE!"

* * *

Sin-Poor poor Yami…I hope that you are liking this story so far, leave me comments and such please. Thank you to everyone who is already doing so!


	9. Thoughts and Realizations

8.Thoughts and Realizations

* * *

Yami nodded his head, tears starting in his eyes, the rain had rinsed off most of the blood and he quickly hurried back to his room. He entered his apartment flat and threw off all the top articles of his clothes, he sat on his couch in just his black pants and breathed lightly. His rain soaked hair drooped heavily over the back of the sofa and made a puddle of water and blood on the other side. His skin was soaking wet and freezing, but he felt on fire. After about 15 minutes of rest he got up and grabbed a towel from the bathroom, then started to wipe the moister from his skin. He placed it over his face…he could smell Yugi's shampoo! He inhaled deeply the sweet scent of his loved ones hair, he exhaled slowly then looked in the mirror. He saw Yugi staring at him! Yami stepped back stunned, his aibou stayed there in the mirror, staring at him with a look of worry and sadness. A loud scream in Yugi's voice filled the small room as the lightbulb flickered and the image disappeared.

"..Yugi…?" Asked Yami to the reflection of himself, he place his hand on it gently. Quiet sobbing could be heard through the once again dark rooms of the apartment. Yami sniffled and tried to hold back his pain. He laid down on his side of the bed, Yugi's side was left untouched, for a whole year it looked just the way it did the night before when Yugi slept in it…the night before Yugi…left…forever.

"Its time to get serious…" Said Yami to himself. "Its time to realize the facts…that this thing inside of me is gonna make me do whatever it wants, to make me kill…so I must not let that happen…I WILL get revenge on those who deserve it! Then it will hopefully leave me alone." He sat on the bed and pondered how, when, and where about trying to quench this uncommon thirst. At the moment he didn't feel like he needed to do so, so his mind was open, light, and full of ideas, he could think clearly.

"Alright, so I'm going to need weapons, time, and places to go to acquire the names and places in which these people would hang out. All of this should be pretty easy, I can buy my "tools" at most stores, I need to do some recon at night to find people and places for attacks, and as for time…I have nothing BUT time."

He looked out the window, the sun was beginning to rise now, he had been up all night but it only felt like a couple of minutes. He left his flat and went on top of the roof, he looked down at the now bustling city. Even though it was early people were already in their daily rat race, he then noticed a couple of cars with flashing lights a few blocks away, they were removing the body of the women from the sidewalk.

He suddenly felt dizzy, he remembered how here blood smelled, an almost sickeningly sweet smell, he stumbled a bit and almost fell off the edge of the building, but caught himself and walked away at the last moment. He entered his apartment and took a nice hot shower, letting the steaming water drip down his muscles, cleaning whatever residue of blood still remained. He scrubbed himself thoroughly with a soapy washrag and remembered Yugi and his special showers, he became turned on at the old memory and started to touch himself appropriately as Yugi would of done. He quickly relieved himself into the shower drain, breathing heavily as he imagined Yugi pleasuring him. He turned off the shower and got out, he then got dressed into some clean clothes and called Tea, asking if she wanted to go out to breakfast.

"Hello Tea, I was wondering if you wanted to catch some breakfast with me?" Asked Yami happily.

"Oh why sure…if you want to." She replied a little hesitantly.

"Yes of course, are you ready now?"

"Yes, oh Yami…how are you feeling? We were all a little worried about you after your panic attack in the theater." Tea asked breathlessly.

"…" no answer.

"Yami? Are you there?" She asked fearfully.

"Oh yes, I'm here, sorry my mind was else where. But yes I feel much better, just a little too much excitement in that movie. Not used to it after all this time." He lied innocently.

"Ah well that's good!" She said cheerfully, " when should I come get you?"

"Anytime is good, I'm ready now." He replied, feeling kinda silly for not having a car of his own.

"Sweet, I'll be there soon then." She giggle over the phone.

"Mkay, see you soon. Bye." Said Yami hanging up the phone, he could hear Tea's excited laughs as he was putting the phone back onto the receiver. He felt good inside as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

* * *

Sin- Thank you all who are reading and reviewing! It is very helpful! Sorry for the delay, I have been reading more than writing lately. But now that I'm done with yet ANOTHER school assignment I should be able to write more! So once again thank you to all, especially my loving girlfriend!


	10. Breakfast with an old friend

9.Breakfast with an old friend.

* * *

Yami jumped into the small convertible that Tea owned, it was a sky blue finish that had a small dent on the passenger side because of a shopping cart that hit it not to long ago. He was dressed in very nice clothing, a black over shirt with buttons, a black tank top under that, and a pair of form fitting black pants with his regular dress shoes. Around his neck the puzzle like always…except now it was empty.

Tea was wearing a short sleeve dark blue shirt accompanied by knee long black shorts and black flats. She looked very pretty in the outfit and could pull it off without a hitch. She had a look of happiness upon her face but also worry if you looked deep enough. She smiled joyfully as Yami buckled his belt and asked how she was she was doing.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine! You?" She said with enthusiasm.

"Well I'm doing alright I suppose." Replied Yami with no hidden meaning behind his words.

They took off down the street at the required speed limit, Tea was a very careful and cautious driver. Also she didn't want to have her guest go into another "panic attack". After a few minutes Yami clicked on the radio to hear two chatty girls, he quickly switched it to something more interesting.

"_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors?" _The song started.

"_Wake me up, wake me inside, save me_!-" Tea interrupted the song.

"So…Yami, were would you like to go to eat?" She asked inquisitively.

"Hmm…" The baffled spirit thought, "How about the dinner just a few blocks that way." He pointed down a nearby street.

"_All this time I cant believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark, but you were there infront of me,_

_I've been sleeping a 1,000 years it seems, not to open my eyes to everything!!" _The song continued

("I hope its still there…I've been away from society for so long.") He thought in worry.

"Alright sure!" She turned the car down the oncoming street and headed a few blocks until she reached a nice little eatery called "Joe's All Day Foods." She took a parking space near the front door of the dinner and the two teens hoped out and went inside quickly, getting a seat immediately. Yami ordered a cup of coffee and Tea a glass of orange juice, they then waited for the waitress to come back to get their breakfast orders.

"So, I have to apologize for yesterday…" Yami started slowly, "Its just-" He was cut off.

"No no, don't apologize…it was our fault. We should of done something else, we should of known better then to…-"

"Its alright Tea, Im not mad. And Im doing just fine."

"Well alright…its just that we all know that losing-"

"I know…" Yami looked away, pain still filled him. Tea new she had gone too far.

"…So what do you see that you want to eat?!" She quickly changed the subject, for Yami could not talk about Yugi yet.

"….Well the eggs and bacon DO look good, but I think I'm craving for the chocolate chip pancakes more. Ra its hard to pick just one though!"

"Well then get both!" Tea chirped cheerfully, tilting her way in a joyful manner. "I'll pay for it so get whatever you want!"

"Oh no, I'LL pay for it! Ok?"

"NOPE! I will, and that's THAT!" She said faking authority.

"Well ok, but just this once!" Yami said making a deep baritone chuckle. He could feel the warmth and happiness of good company and friends fill his empty shell of a person.

The waitress came and took their orders. Tea got a plate of scrambled eggs, two waffles, and a cream cheese bagel, Yami got the chocolate pancakes and egg's n bacon. They both handed the waitress their menus and waited for the other to start talking.

Yami played with his straw in a trance like state until he randomly broke the silence and surprised Tea.

"You look very pretty today, just to let you know." He complimented in a friend type of manner.

"Oh, why thank you." Tea said blushing helplessly, "You look very handsome as well."

"So, what have I missed this year? What has happened that I haven't been informed of or discovered myself…I've been in the dark so long, I want to see the light." He said becoming a bit solemn.

"Hmm, well…" Tea said thinking with her index finger on her chin, "Well there have been a major output of vampire books and movies that you might like, also the car companies have made a car that run on natural gas, Russia took over another country but then gave them back, Tokyo's crime rate went way up, our old school was burned down due to faulty wiring, Tristan and Serenity started going out, Joey beat up Tristan, Kaiba and Joey are still doing wonderful as a couple, and Kaiba got even richer. No one has see Ryou or Bakura in awhile, they are suspected to be in Egypt stuck in a tomb somewhere. Mai has opened up a new perfume store that has taken on major success. Duke is still head over heels for his dice game, and yours truly has become a professional dancer for Broadway!" She gave a thumbs up and winked.

"Wow…I've missed so much. Oh but great job though Tea, I always knew that you would become a great dance." He smiled and winked, then made a soft chuckle. The waitress suddenly appeared out of nowhere and handed them their food. The two teens said their thank you's and the waitress asked if they needed anything else but they said they were both good and she left. They sat in their booth and started to dig into their breakfast meals.

They had little conversation, mostly about what's going on in everyone's life. Other than that they ate the hot delicious food and enjoyed each other's company.

"I don't know what went wrong?…What did I do?" Asked Yami suddenly. Tea gasped quickly and dropped her fork back onto her plate in surprise. She picked it up shaking a little bit.

"Wha- what do you mean Atem?" She asked saying his formal name.

"I have asked myself that question for a whole year, days on end I would repeat it in the darkness. _What went wrong_…_how_ _and why did it happen?_ It just doesn't make any sense Tea, what did Yu-…what did YUGI do to deserve THAT!" He struggled to say, pounding his fists into the table with only a third of his strength. No tears in his eye's, he couldn't cry.

"I'm sorry Yami…I know its hard." She placed her hand on Yami's, "but Yugi didn't do a thing, it was just by chance. Its just because he was out late and got lost…" She stopped there making sure to not push to far.

"By chance…" Yami scoffed, he didn't sound mad. He was trying to remain calm and serious, Yami knew it was time to talk about it, if not just a little bit at least. "No one should be killed by just chance…did they even find the one who did it?" He asked concerned flooded out of him.

"…No…the…knife, was clean of any prints, as well as Yu-…as well as Yugi." She said hesitantly, making sure not to open any wounds that were just barely beginning to heal. "But if they had to make a guess they would say that the person who did it was a new member in the _Cobras_ gang. The crime scene was described as being an initiation ritual that all members must go through to get into the Cobras. Also the knife they found had a large snake carved into the handle…" She stopped fearing that she had gone to far and described to much.

"Oh, alright. Well its nice to know they some kind of lead." He said quietly. ("Now you have some information!") Yami heard a voice in his head, it sounded like him but also Shadow. "Umm Tea, I think I'm ready to go, how about you?"

"Oh," Tea looked down at their plates and noticed they were both clean of the main course, "Alright, lets get going then." She had hardly noticed they had eaten all of their food already.

The two teens walked to the register and Tea paid for the meal, although Yami bitched that he wanted to. He then let out a laugh as Tea said "Your just ASKING for me to make you pay for this meal!" She relaxed seeing Yami a bit more light hearted. They left the restaurant and got back into the car happily. They started off back to the apartment where Tea had picked up Yami, on the way back Yami complained how even in a whole year the radio still had nothing good on it. When they got back Atem hopped out and said thank you to Tea giving her a hug. She stopped him and asked, "Hey Yami…some of our friends and are going out later and want to know if you want to join? We would all love to have you, but if you don't want to its cool."

"Hmm, sounds fun. I wouldn't mind just hanging out at random places with some good friends. So I believe yes I would love to, just let me know a few minutes before your all ready to meet and I'll get ready. Ok? See you later Tea." The two hugged once more and Tea drove off happy. Yami headed back into his flat and got out a list, which was already covered in random words.

Rope, wire, knife, guns, bullets, gloves, map, poison... He wrote something very fast on it and dropped it on top of Yugi's side of the bed and headed off to the front room. In the middle of the paper, written in bright red, circled and underlined three times, was the word _Cobras_.

* * *

Sin-Alright I got 2 done tonight! Comments please, and I hope this story is coming along good. If you haven't noticed I am not Tea bashing in my writting, there is no room for such immature actions in such a serious story. So ya hope you enjoy and have a good day/night


	11. And We're Going Where?

10.And We're Going Where?

* * *

As Yami got redressed in something a little more appropriate for the evening ahead, he plotted about how he would go about with gather his needed materials and tools. He slipped into a pair of black jeans, with a black leather tank top and over shirt, and a pair of rough leather shoes that looked very formal. He got his hands wet and ran his fingers through his hair, it pressed it down for two seconds and then popped back up into its regular pointy style, only this time looking shiny and full of life. He sprayed on some cologne and put the puzzle around his neck just as the phone started to ring.

He walked to the front room brisk fully and answered with a cheerful but baritone, "Hello." And to his pleasant surprise it was Tea and Joey talking at once, "Hey Yami! We're here!"

"Ok then, I will be down stairs soon. Bye" Before he hung up the phone he could of swore he heard Kaiba saying "Now kiss me you dog" and Joey making his cheerful but surprising "Neh" sound that he so often makes. He grabbed his wallet and started out the door, but then stopped frozen and ran back and grabbed the piece of paper that was still on Yugi's side of the bed. He shoved it in his pocket and ran out the door, locking the dead bolt from the other side with his key.

The fancily dressed Yami walked out onto the streets, it was almost a dead zone, most people were inside resting after a hard days work. He looked up and down the street until he spotted a very expensive looking convertible halfway down the block, inside of it 2 of its passengers jumped up and started waving, while the driver held his head in his hands and gave what looked to be a threatening look to the male teen in the front seat with him. Yami walked to the car casually and looked at the skyline so as to seem nonchalant. It was a beautiful array of reds, oranges, pinks, and yellows, all overlapping the buildings in a blanket that would soon become night.

As he approached the vehicle he could see that it was indeed Kaiba driving, Joey as shotgun (as usual), Tea behind the drivers seat, and a fuzzy white ball thing in the seat next to her. Yami thought that it must be some kind of dog that one of the three owned. He walked right around to behind Joey and started to open the door, of course everyone greeted him happily and lovingly. (Not so much Kaiba, just was a "Hey, how's it going?" in his unenthusiastic voice.) He was about to step in when the furry white thing shot up, revealing a very baffled Ryou.

"Oh, why hello there my friend!" He said in his adorably innocent British accent, then smiled and made room for Atem to get in. He looked down and said, "Oh bollocks! My shoe is untied again!" And reached down accordingly to fix it.

Yami was rather surprised to see him but happy non the less, so he jumped into the seat and Kaiba turned on the engine and the radio and sped off, of course definitely NOT going the speed limit.

Yami could feel a sense of joy and excitement around him, everyone seemed to be extremely happy to see him. The radio blasted as they rode with the top down, Yami feeling like a badass, Tea letting the wind blow through her hair, Ryou hanging on for dear life, Joey leaning over the side of the car letting the wind hit against his face, and Kaiba trying to show off his driving skills as he weaved through the empty streets in an unneeded manner.

Yami wanted to ask where they were all going but decided to just let it be a surprise. So he enjoyed the music and good company. He then caught a glimpse of Tea sneaking a peak at him, she looked a combination of things; happy, nervous, embarrassed, but most of all concerned. He smiled and let out a happy chuckle as they drove, subconsciously reassuring Tea that everything was ok.

After about 20 minutes or so of driving and listening to hardcore techno like Kaiba likes, they pulled up to what looked like a fair. It had big spotlights covering most of it and lots of commotion and music. The surrounding area was filled with white tents, stands, and rides. Yami got out and looked at the area in awe.

"Well we're here." Said Kaiba smugly.

"Well where exactly is HERE?" Yami asked with slight confusion.

"We decided to go to a festival Yami, an EGYPTIAN festival!" Said Tea bubbly. Yami's eyes opened with joy and anticipation.

"Well let's go inside!" He said happily. Everyone else got out, except Ryou who had to be pried from the seat, on account of him gripping it in fear of Mr. CEO's driving.

"You better not have scratched the leather upholstery, British boy." Said Kaiba coldly. They all started walking up to the opening of the fair and were ready for some fun tonight.

* * *

Sin- Sorry for the wait, I've been attending to school things again. Also writers block and me have been in a deadly duel for the past week. –grrr- I have won this time. So thank you once again for reading and for all who give me inspiration and reviews. And especially to my girlfriend who always has something helpful/nice to say about my stories, I hope you are feeling better baby.


	12. Wonderment

11.Wonderment

* * *

Yami had always had a thing for ancient Egyptian stuff, basically because he was part of it and it filled his entire life. He fast walked up to the gates and gladly paid for his wristband, he was to excited to wait. He turned around only to notice that everyone, except Kaiba, was running to catch up. After everyone had their ID for entering and going on free rides, did they proceed to split up. Kaiba walked off down one random row and of course dragged Joey behind him, Ryou had seen some delicious looking food and of course HAD to sample it. Yami and Anzu stood alone in the living veins of the festival, not sure to go with the flow or browse shop to shop.

"Oh…I'm sorry Yami. I thought everyone was gonna stay together and-"

The Egyptian put his hand up to stop her and smiled, "Oh don't worry, its no problem. Lets just look around, you and I. The others will catch up later."

Yami had felt more comfortably talking to Anzu in the past few days then he had in the rest of his life. He knew that they would remain good friends, and she was the only one that would listen and give good advice. Cause lets face it, compared to a women's advice, Yami would have been better off talking to a wet sponge, rather than getting deep comforting information from most of the other guys he knew, well maybe except for Ryou.

The two walked happily down one random tent filled isle. The sun was a little after twilight and the sky had a nice pinking orange red color to it. They heard the people shouting, trying to sell their goods at surprisingly reasonable prices. They looked at a few tents in no specific order, most filled with beads or gold or spices that were all part of the custom.

As Anzu was deciding whether to purchase a golden wrist band or necklace, Yami noticed a dark little tent across the way. He snuck off for a second to look inside, making sure not to look to conspicuous as he nonchalantly entered the suspicious tent.

Upon entering, he was blinded with shiny metallic objects and bright lights. As his vision regained focus he lowered his arms, in a mystified trace he walked up to the counter that was made of some kind of hard, clear plastic. His eyes locked below on the objects below him, his happy go lucky attitude had dissipated for the moment as his sinister side took over, bringing along with it the depression. Below him, brand new, the statue that Yugi had bought him, the Anubus holding the long cane. Except the only difference about this one is that it didn't have the custom writing on a golden plate on the base, other than that it was an exact replica.

"Aaaahh! See something you like my friend?" Came a man's voice, it was filled with a watered down Indian accent. The man had a turban around his head and plain white robes, his neck, ears, wrists, and face all had either golden hoops, rings, or chains.

"Oh umm, no. I mean…I already have one like it, I just thought it looked really similar is all." Said Yami partially tripping over his own words.

"Oooh, well what about the piece next to it?" Asked the man slyly, waving his hand past the statue. Yami followed it until it ran over a very sharp looking Egyptian dagger, his heart stopped and his body froze as he stared at it stunned.

("Why does that look so familiar!?") Thought Yami stupefied.

"I see that you like, yes? Well it was said that this particular dagger belonged to an ancient Pharaoh that lived around three thousand years ago! It was made with the utmost craftsmanship and attention to detail." Said the man pulling it out from the case and raising it up to the light above.

The man was right, Yami knew weapons like this and all was true. The blade was as sharp as the teeth of a dragon and as straight as the hair from his ancient horse's mane, pulled taught upon a bow, and was as deadly and as magnificent as a pack of wolves hunting in the dead of night for just a morsel of food before daybreak.

And upon its handle were precious carvings of ancient gods and pyramids and at the bottom of it all, before the hilt, was the name "Heba". Yami took a second look at the name ("So very very familiar!") He flipped it over to see the name "Atem" this time. He practically dropped the knife at the sight of HIS name carved into it. He started to feel dizzy and everything became light, then time rushed backwards around him in a rush of color sound and smells.

* * *

Before he knew it he was back IN Ancient Egypt and was sitting on his royal throne, he already knew of MOST of his past, at least the battle he had and the way he saved humanity. But now he was viewing something different, he saw a young teen walking towards him, small, delicate, soft light brown skin, and…if not to give it away, the tri-colored hair which had rested on his aibou's head. It was Yugi! Just in his past life form, and he was carrying the same dagger on a velvet pillow. The musicians played around them as a festival seemed to be going on, Yugi bent down and held up the pillow.

"My Pharaoh, this is a gift I have had made for you. It will always show our love and will stand the test of time." Said the young man who looked exactly like Yugi. Yami immediately stood and took the knife gently, he placed it against his heart and pushed the pillow out of his lovers hands, and acting like in a daze from seeing a ghost, fell to his knees and threw his arms around the other teen. He wrapped around him tight, inhaling his scent as tears formed in his eyes.

"Don't you leave me again…" He whispered as the tears started to drop, he felt the lips of the other press gently upon his cheek. He had realized that everyone stopped and looked at the two amazed that the great Pharaoh had moved from his throne.

"…I wont…I never will." Came the voice back, it echoed in his head and he unwillingly came flying back into reality. He jolted as his eyes regained focus on the dagger in front of him, he was once again holding it inside the tent.

* * *

"So you would like to buy yes?" Said the man happily.

"…Yes." Replies Yami after a short while, he pulled out a large bill and put it on the counter. The man gasped at the over payment.

"Sir would you like your change back?" He said amazed at the sudden generous donation.

"No…that is alright. Thank you for reuniting us." He whispered the last part to himself holding the knife close. The man handed him a sheath which Yami started to put the knife into but it wouldn't fit, he then noticed that on case was a golden carving of a young teen and on the other side was the Pharaoh, taller and with bangs in his hair. He turned the dagger around and placed it in so that the "Heba" side was lined up with the picture of the Pharaoh and vice versa, signifying that no matter what side is up, they would always be together.

He placed the dagger in his back belt so it would remain safe and hidden. He exited from the tent, slightly amazed at what had just occurred, he looked up to see Tea standing in from of him with her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised.

"And where did YOU run off to?" She said giggling slightly poking his hair. "You didn't even help me choose between the two, oh well." She said faking sadness. Anzu then grabbed Yami by the arm and started running down the isle until they got to the food section again. Yami was back in his happy state by now and was enjoying everything again. They noticed everyone just sitting down at a large outdoor picnic table under an even larger tent, all with random plates of food in front of them. They took a seat next to Ryou and grabbed their plate and started placing traditional Egyptian food on it, as well as modern delights like chips, cookies, and salads.

"Sorry chaps, but the donuts are all gone!" Said Ryou cheerfully but sounding guilty. He wiped sprinkles off the side of his mouth and Yami gave him a grave-pouting look. They all started eating and sharing tales of what they have seen or bought or did while there.

Kaiba found a bunch of golden artifacts that he wore on his person, acting like a rich noble. Joey had a nice bruise on his neck and when he was asked about it Kaiba gave him a promiscuous look and Joey said that he got it by getting hit in the neck with a flying sitar that someone tripped over a bag of figs with, Kaiba turned back around looking rather red and acting relieved. But besides Joey's "accident" mark, he also had a nice Egyptian cross that hung around his neck. Ryou pulled out his keys to show that he had acquired a mini pyramid that hung from them adorably. As he pulled it out a flood of food recites came rushing out of his pocket, all from different vendors around the festival, he quickly gathered them up and shoved them back in roughly. Anzu showed off her new bracelet and matching ear rights that glittered in the almost now faded sun. Everyone looked at Yami to see what he had got, but he made an innocent lie and said that he hadn't found anything yet.

After eating they got up and threw away their junk, they then proceeded to go on the now opening rides. They went on everything from the tilt a whirl, to a roller coaster, to the Ferris wheel, and on many many more rides. All of which Ryou seemed to cling to with a grip of death and turned greener and greener, but managed to keep it down, but if he could keep down some of the British food he was used to then this would be no problem. After all the rides it was around 12 O'clock at night and was getting pretty cold, Kaiba gave Joey his jacket as they walked back to the festival's opening gates.

They made it to the car, and with Ryou having to get help from Anzu and Yami. He was a beautiful shade of sea green and his white hair looked even more like ivory. As soon as he stepped foot into the car he passed out, but then mumbled "Oh I'll be home soon mommy, don't you worry you're knickers off. I'm a GOOD boy and am big-…" He trailed off into mindless blather.

Kaiba took a slow ride home until he reached Yami's apartment, the exhausted spirit got out of the car slowly, thanking everyone for a wonderful night. They all waved goodbye and Ryou let out a loud burp that he took for a salutation. Anzu covered her nose as they took off, Ryou taking up most of the back seat, and Joey lay against Kaiba's arm now that he had passed out.

Yami entered his warm flat and stripped off all his clothes, he jumped into bed placing the dagger on the table next to him. The sheets were cool but quickly converted to match the Pharaohs body temperature. He yawned and thought to himself, ("It was nice to have a fun relaxing day like this, especially with all my friends, but now…the work begins tomorrow.") He thought, clicking off the light. He lay in the dark, his eyes growing heavy, until the sweet embrace of sleep wrapped around him, the crimson faded into the blackness…."…_I never will…_"

* * *

Sin-Well I hope that was good, took me three days to get it. Kept switching ideas but this came out good I think. Let me know what you think. R&R please, and if your confused or have any questions let me know. And once again thanks for being patient and also thank you SOOO much for the praise and reading of my story. Love you all but most of all my baby, thanks hon. You are a major part of inspiration to my stories and no matter what always make writing worth while! 3


	13. Time for Work

12. Time for Work

* * *

As Yami awoke to the new morning, he found himself screaming. He shot up in bed, sweating and panting hard. He gripped the covers with fierce tenacity, and tried to catch his breath.

"…I thought the nightmares were over…" He muttered to himself sadly. Yami got up from his shaken stupor and headed into the bathroom where he proceeded to take a long hot shower, afterwards he had a few bites of a breakfast bar and got dressed in his real clothes for the day.

"So lets see what I have so far?" Said Atem to himself as he picked up the piece of crumpled paper next to his bedside, he looked it over for a few minutes and grabbed a pen and a fresh sheet of binder paper. He walked over to the nearest table and took a seat, he laid out the two and started to copy the info from one to the other in a neat and proper manner. The new piece of paper had the name of each object to be bought on it, and before the object was a little square box to be check after purchase. The list reads,

1. Black leather gloves, 2 pair

2. Black jacket, many pockets

3. Black ski mask

4. Black trench coat, light

5. Form fitting black pants and boots

6. Multiple knifes, ranging from small to large

7. Rope, 50ft

8. Grappler

9. Stun gun

10. Small handgun/s

11. Shotgun/s

12. Large caliber rifles

13. Others…

Yami checked the list over a few times, "Might as well do this thoroughly, leave nothing to chance and be prepared. Also I have to be sneaky and silent about my actions, I CANNOT be caught…I WILL get revenge for…him…for, my Yugi!" He folded the paper and left the building.

He went to many different shops, buying his materials for murder with careful selection. He had to have the right stuff, nothing could be _good-enough_. He checked the boxes one at a time and never bought more than 2 things at once at any store, he wanted to make the shopping look random and casual for anyone who would see or remember him. He was able to buy everything he needed because of the vast amount of wealth he already had in his bank, that Yugi set up for him, being _related_ to an ancient Pharaoh sure does have its rewards, especially if you _happen_ to know where all his fortune is buried.

After a whole day of shopping Atem kicked open the door to his apartment, as always it was dead silent and hardly as welcoming as before. He remembered that he would usually walk in to Yugi sitting on the couch or in the kitchen or running around half naked blasting loud music. But those days were over, and would not be coming back. To actually think that he would never ever see him again, never hear his voice, or smell his hair, or feel his skin under his hand as he gave him a hug…the idea was just to real to imagine for the millionth time, but unfortunetly, it wasn't imagination or even a comforting nightmare, knowing once he wakes up he can talk to Yugi and calm his nerves. No, it was real and like before, made Yami fall to his knees, he dropped a few of his bags on the floor and stumbled to the couch. Barely able to make it that far.

He laid in silence for what seemed an eternity, if only that part were true. He rubbed his temples, trying to make a newly formed headache go away.

"What's wrong, with you?" Joked an evil voice, echoing inside the house. Yami sprang to his feet and looked around in desperation.

"Who's there!" He demanded. Reaching into one of the bags and pulling out a rather large knife and unsheathing it, he pointed it in front of him for protection.

"Oh put that thing away, you might cut yourself." The voice said slyly, Yami felt a prick against the side of his finger. He looked down to notice it was bleeding ever so slightly, then started to seep, and that continued to a flood as it rushed over his hand and arm and onto the ground, it was wet and sticky and its sweet scent filled the room in an aroma that drove Yami crazy. He dropped the knife and ran to the sink, turning on the water and grabbing paper towels. He looked down again to notice that there wasn't even a scratch on it now and there was no trace of blood.

He blinked in disbelief and walked back to his seat, eye's locked onto his hand. He suddenly felt a push in front of him that shoved him down into the seat. He looked around, nervous, "What trickery or magic is this?!" He screamed as he felt his ribs being forced together, then nothing. He breathed, wasn't sure if anything was real anymore.

"How could you already forget about me? I'm hurt!" Said the voice faking sadness, "Kinda like YUGI!" It laughed at the awful joke.

"WHAT!!!??!" Yelled Yami standing up, only to find himself back down in his seat. "Where are you Shadowfang!" Atem growled. His eye's searched the room, only darkness filled the space. "Show yourself you SNAKE!!" The words left his lips like poison.

"Oh well you wont find me that way, and speaking of snakes, isn't that the gang that murdered in cold blood your precious lover? The _Cobras_, am I right?" The voice hissed to enacting an interested snake.

Yami said nothing, just jumped up in a fit of anger and kicked over the coffee table. He proceeded to throw a chair clear across the room and then punch the plaster walls, making a large whole in the shape of his fist. He grabbed a knife and with deadly accuracy threw it at the mirror, it stuck blade in, cracking the mirror in a ripple effect of fragments, he walked straight over to it. He stood staring at the image of Shadowfang imbedded behind the knife in the mirror, right in the middle of his forehead. The reflector was still partially intact as Yami pulled the knife out from it.

"Well, that's not a very nice welcome." Said Shadow displeased and shaking his finger at the enraged Pharaoh.

"What the FUCK do you want?!" Said Yami snarling. He stared directly into the eyes of the demon which had said to be him.

"I'm here cause I can feel your anger and lust to kill rising. You managed to put me away for a few days, but I wont let that happen again, now I will come every time you start to feel the smallest inclination to kill." Said Shadow, all joking had evaporated.

Yami took a few steps back over the now trashed room, then stopped and looked at the knife again, he chucked it at the mirror shattering it completely. He stumbled around for a bit and started to pick up the room, all the while crying to himself. Yami picked up his bags of supplies and put them into his room, then cleaned up the rest of his mess. The room was virtually spotless besides the newly formed hole in the wall, but Yami could just fix that later.

He removed all his newly acquired merchandise, placing things out in neatly. He had none of the firearms that he wanted yet, he would have to wait at least 10 days before getting them thanks to the mandatory waiting period after purchase. But what he did have was the clothes and small tools that would help him complete his tasks…at least at the moment. Yami looked at his clock, it was already 9:30 pm, when he got back home it was only 6?

"Could 3 and a half hours of already passed?" Atem whispered to himself.

"Why yes it did! You would be surprised how time flies when you're crazy with revenge!" Fang laughed manically.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Asked Yami, no emotion in his voice now. He had drained himself from the sorrow he just re-experienced for the countless time. He put on the new boots, pants, jacket, and gloves, making sure everything fit comfortably. Then proceeded to put 3 knives onto his person, one on his ankle, one on his belt, and one tucked into his sleeve for quick sliding access. Then put the stun gun he had acquired at a Law Enforcement store in his pocket and a backpack slung around his right arm with rope, duck tape, and chloroform inside it. He looked more badass than usual as he walked to the door, he opened it up and was about to start his first real actually planned hunt. He wasn't out for murder tonight, just for information, but if the opportunity arrived he wouldn't let it pass. He closed the door and the lock clicked behind him, echoing the dark room and hallways. "_Time for some FUN!_" Came an evil voice, followed by a low deathly chuckle.

* * *

Sinner- Alright, well sorry for the wait. Lost my motivation there for awhile, but it came rushing back awhile ago after I read my girlfriends story, "As Long as Your Mine" on LarkaMooncrest's profile. Awesome story, she is a great writer and we always give each other ideas. So anyway I hope that you liked this chapter, a little short I know but the next one should be really good! Oh and for those of you who don't know, _chloroform_ is a liquid that once inhaled, causes immediate unconsciousness and keeps you like that for a LONG time. It is used to subdue people or for kidnappings "**hint hint"**, probably seen many people use it on rags in movies. Anyways let me know your thoughts. Love you all! And **Happy Halloween**!!


	14. So you gonna talk?

So you gonna talk?

* * *

The streets were dark and damp after a short rain that happened not to long ago, a streetlight flickered a block away, barley able to stay on. The wind blew with the speed and ferocity of an angry wolf chasing its prey, the growling could be heard all around as the wind whipped the buildings, and the howls from outside of the city filled the dank avenues of the city. Not a soul would be out in such conditions, except one.

The Pharaoh pulled his jacket closer to him, the air in front of his face turned a ghostly white as he exhaled. His breath in felt like a thousand small ice sickles, one after another stabbing his windpipe. He looked around nervously, trying to find a target, and also trying to avoid any type of law enforcement, but knowing the crime problem in this city, vigilantism would be welcome. But Yami didn't want to take any chances, not now, not this far into his efforts.

His angry enraged Egyptian eyes scanned the environment, everything looked peaceful at the moment. Nothing but random shadows filled the streets, he could swear someone or thing was following him. As if the devil himself was behind him, breathing down his neck, accompanying Yami on his revenge. A scratch could suddenly be heard from behind him, he turned at what seemed to be faster than light, ready to face whatever it was…nothing was there, except empty street.

He noticed a small rat scurry behind a trashcan and continued on. It was about 15 minutes before he noticed a man dressed in baggy clothes covered in bright gold and supporting a large snake on his left arm. The man was standing on a street corner and going through his phone, Yami moved up closer to get a better look, the snake on the mans arm was a cobra. He approached from behind on the mans left and hid in the shadows, the voice of a certain creature came back into the picture.

"Ahhh! So it would seem you found a victim! What do you plan to do now?" Fang smirked.

("Well first of all be quiet! We don't need him to hear! But I'm not really sure HOW I'm gonna go about do this, if you must know.") Hissed Yami in his thoughts.

"Oh you don't need to worry, he can't hear me. Only you can cause your crazy, losing someone to such a TRAGIC and gruesome death could only cause this kind of insane. But that's beside the point, if I were you I would tazer him then use the chloroform while he is on the ground. Perfect for being sneaky and effective…or you could just bash him with that lead pipe behind you…your choice." The voice let out a loud boisterous laugh.

Yami started to shake in anger at the first of the spirits statement, any contemplation of his actions were now set aside from remembering Yugi's death, it was hard for him to even mention his name without pain. Without a thought Yami reach back and grabbed the bar, he jumped from the blackness like a bolt of lightning, slamming the cylindrical tube over the skull of the gang member. He fell instantly as blood and bone sprayed into the air and around the ground near Yami, he reach into his pocket and pulled out the tazer, shooting him with it because he could.

After the pain producing part of this was over he grabbed a cloth and liquid and rubbed it in front of the man's nose, instantly putting him into a state for sleep. He picked up the body with surprising easy and left with it.

* * *

The man woke up, in more pain than he had ever experienced before, his head was throbbing, soar, and felt sticky. His eye's were trying to focus, but one bright light filled his retinas, the rest was pitch black. He tried to move but realized that he was tied to a chair with duck tape and the action was effortless. So he sat in pain and sick…until a large dark figure approached from the shadows, the hair on this figure was one of outlandish size and color, but was made up into the do of a mentally insane person. The figure growled and a swift fist met with the gangster's face, he grunted as blood jumped out of his lips and onto what sounded like a nearby wall.

Everything was disorienting for the man, he could barley manage to stay consciences, but did so for every time he was about to drift back into the haven of sleep, he would be beaten mercilessly by the figure.

"Who…who are you!-" The man cried as more sweet blood dripped from his lips and eye brow to his clothes below.

"You do not need to know!" The figure screamed, "But what I need to know from you is, where do the _Cobra's_ hang out?" Yami asked, no patience in his voice.

"What? Ugh I don't know…I don't know nothing about no gang!" The man retorted, trying to sound tough.

"Who said it was about a gang?" Said Yami, pleasure in his voice. "Now…I will ask again, where do the _Cobra's_ hang out, and who is the one that killed a 18 year old teen boy 1 year ago?" Yami asked, calm at first but working to anger.

"Fuck off dick head, I ain't saying nothing to a bitch like you." The man spat into the darkness, missing Yami but his point was made.

"Well then its time to make this interesting." Yami's voice turned more evil and sounded like Fangs. Before the man could respond, a large metal bat came out of the darkness and into the mans gut, he grunted and tried to lean over. Blow after blow came onto the gang member's weak body, each one making a distinct sound as it crushed a bone or bruised an organ.

"How about NOW! Know anything NOW?!" Yami screamed, enraged by the mans stubbornness.

"I..I- Told you…fuck off! I'm not no stool pigeon! And I'm not scared off you! I'm tough, and come from the streets!" He said sounding scared.

"I was just hoping you would say that, cause I will make you scared…" A silver object came into the light, it reflected beautifully, bouncing the dancing beams of light in all directions. The knife ran across the mans upper leg, cutting it slightly, only a hand could be seen on the knife. Yami's body was well hidden from view. Again the knife raced across the man, once on his arm, again on his chest, another time on his knee. Blood droplets formed about him, each slice small but painful.

"How could you be so crazy!?!" The man yelled trying to struggle free.

"Cause you're kind took HIM away from me!!!" Yelled Yami, thrusting his face into the light, inches away from the victims, his eye's danced like fire from the depths of hell. The man screamed in fear, not sure what would happen next. "Tell ME!! Where is the one that KILLED MY YUGI!!!" He plunged the knife into the mans right shoulder with his left hand, and twisted it until the man talked.

"TAKE IT OUT!! PLEASE! I'LL TELL!" He pleaded, Yami removed the knife from him. "The _Cobra's_ hang out by the old warehouse across town, inside the abandon school! That is where most of them come when we all meet!" The gang member said choking in pain.

"Now was that really so hard?" Asked Yami, no emotion in his voice.

"There I told you! Now let me go! I gave you what you wanted!" He jumped around a little.

"Who said anything about letting you go?" Asked Yami darkly. This was clearly not the same Pharaoh who was at the Festival only yesterday.

"Wha-…well, you know what I heard!?" Yami raised one eyebrow as the bloody man spoke, "I heard that, that kid screamed in pain and begged for mercy! And you will too once out boss hears about this!"

Yami winched at the statement…not believing what he heard.

("Kill him!") Came the voice.

Yami did so with ease, he immediately thrusted the knife into the man's gut without any thought. He coughed up blood, as Yami stood there staring blankly at him, not caring that this man would die in a matter of minutes. He reached down slowly and pulled out the knife, wiping it off on the man's shirt. He had achieved the information he wanted for tonight, just a spot to find these sub humans. He gathered his things and placed them all back in his pack, he then shut off the light and carried the half dead man outside, where he threw him in a large 6 foot long rectangular hole.

"This will be your grave, for all the crimes and pain you have caused to others, let their tormented souls rest in piece." Yami reached towards his heart and mouthed "Yugi" just as he knocked a mound full of dirt onto the now deceased body. He grabbed his things and left, he was on the far outskirts of town, just near the forests edge on a hill. He had found a small abandoned barn where he could conduct his "Interviews". He started his long trek home, amazed that he could find the strength to do all of this. He walked silently down a dirt word and thought, "Tomorrow, school will be in session." The other voice was no longer around.

* * *

Sinner- Yes I know it was very graphic and violent, but I warned you all that it would be this way. I super serious sad YxY story needed to be told after all this fluff was made, but ya I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it scared/offended anyone. Not my intention, I just want it to be realistic. R&R Please. (LOVE you all! Especially xxsnowwhitequeen)


	15. Visions of Horror

of Horror

* * *

"There we go." Said Yami happily as he pulled his jacket from the drier. "Clean as a whistle, nobody will have any idea or evidence." He looked over his clothing, not a spot on them. He had used a new type of stain remover on "uniform" as well as his "tools". Everything was spotless and had a brand-new shine to it.

Yami picked up everything and hid it in his room, making sure nothing was in plain view but easy to get to if the need be. Suddenly as he left the fortress which was his room the phone exploded into a chorus of rings and excitement. Yami jumped slightly at the surprise but after realization of the object he approached it normally, he picked up the phone with one finger kept next to the receiver.

"…" There was steady breathing on the other line, almost ghostly, it sent a shiver up Yami's spine.

"Hello-" Started Yami, but was cut off by a menacing demonic screech. It had the chilliness of a vampires yell, with the length and power of a banshee. It rang loud and grew as Yami dropped the phone and stumbled back, clutching his head in pain. He winced and fell to his knees gritting his teeth, it was as though Valkeries were flying right above his head, tempting him to fall so they could spear him with their blades and claws as he lay defenseless. He looked around and could see fire and devilish creatures approach him in a limping manner, he was no longer in his recognizable apartment, instead now it was burnt and condemned, the monsters moved towards him with hungry eyes. They had no real features besides standing on 2 feet and had chard black and red skin with sharp teeth and nails to match.

("Whats happening?! Am I in hell? Am I finally going crazy!?") Yami asked himself, pulling his arms to his face in an X type defensive manner.

"Goooo….AWAY!!!" Screamed the tormented Pharaoh, throwing his arms out to his sides in one swift movement! The demons stopped, Yami could see a bright light above him and could smell something familiar, something relaxing and loveable. All the smells of sulfur and blood disappeared and the creatures retreated.

Yugi reached out his hand to Yami, he was hovering above him, clothes blinding white and big beautiful wings, they kept him floating not more than a foot above his love. Yami reached up slowly, not sure what to think.

"Yu-…Yugi? YUGI!!" He cried, grabbing Yugi's hand, not wanting to let go.

"You have to be careful Yami, please, for me, watch your actions." Yugi said softly, his voice just as comforting and velvet smooth as it was all those nights ago, in a time that seems ages away.

"What do you mean? Please I am trying to set things right." Yami said in a hurry, he started to panic.

"I cannot change the past my love, only help influence the future. I may not say more…you will have to understand yourself." Yugi smiled a worried smile and then all joy erased from his face. He looked down with soft boiled eyes, his hair and bangs blew slowly in front of them in the fiery wind, embers graced near them but never touched.

"Please tell me! I'm here…wait no!" Yami screamed, Yugi suddenly looked straight up and with one mighty push of his angelic wings, shot up into a bright void, all of the apartment and demons around it were destroyed in the great forced that pushed back down. He seemed to be going the speed of light, Yami could feel the force of nothingness pass by him, like he was empty but yet full. He could hear garbled voices and see images of people fly by at incredible speeds. He felt like Yugi was going faster, headed into a pure white hole not far above them.

Yugi somehow managed to look down with ease and talk under the current conditions, "Now wake up, Tea is about to call…" Is what he heard as Yugi and him went into the milky white space. He felt cold and then felt words spill out of him.

"YUUUUUGGGIIIIIII!!!! NOOOO COMMMMEEE BAAAAAACK!!" He screamed with such intensity, he could feel the white around him, suffocating his senses, shake and echo for what seemed like empty miles until it broke and shattered into many a thousand pieces. The last thing he felt was Yugi's hand and his slip away, but heard the words, "I love you…and I always will."

* * *

The next thing he knew he was standing over the phone, dead still. Everything back the way it was, he looked at the phone still on its receiver, not touched. He slowly felt its cold plastic back handle. ("Just the way it was…it was all in my mind.") He pulled his hand back.

"I would rather live in that hell with Yugi, then not with him at all on Earth." He whispered to himself. His lips and fingers felt numb, but managed to hold back tears…for about 3 seconds. Yami put his right hand out to steady himself on the counter, at that moment the phone went off again. Yami froze in place…his mourning stopped. He wiped the tears from his eyes and reached out slowly.

Ring ring! "I wonder who it is?" Yami said out loud, unable to keep his thoughts secret at the moment.

_Ring ring!_ "Maybe it is Anzu? Like Yugi said." He placed his hand on the phone, daring to pick it up.

_Ring ring!_ He could swear it was getting louder. But wasn't sure if he should remove it from its resting place. Horrified if he would end up back where he was, but this time with no Yugi to save him.

_Ring-_ "Hello?" Asked Yami nervously as he picked up the phone in a fast sweep, trying to sound casual.

"…" Breathing was all that was heard on the line.

"Hell-" Started Yami.

"Hey Yami! How ya doin? Its Tea." She said happily on the other end of the line.

Yami breathed a sight of relief, "Oh why hello. I am doing…well alive." He thought quickly, "How about you? What did you need?" He said trying to sound cheerful, and he succeeded. He could always talk to Tea and he felt comfortable with her, just what he needed at the moment.

"Good to hear. I'm peachy! Well I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with Joey and I later? Probably go out eat then go to like the mall or something. What do you think?" Anzu was a ball of utter enthusiasm as she said the words with such loving finesse.

"Hmm, well I suppose I can. Actually ya, I would love to." He needed to get his mind off a few things and seeing Joey eat and then go shopping was comical enough.

"Wonderful!" Shouted Anzu, "I'll come get you in a few. Put on something casual and meet me outside in 10." She giggled and then said her goodbyes, as did Yami after her.

He hung up the phone carefully, and was surprised that he felt a smile on his face. What a rare thing to see and feel he thought as he walked by his mirror. He brushed his hair, although the action was un-needed. He put on some clothes that he thought were casual enough for a day with a couple of friends. After getting properly dressed in a pair of black jeans, black tank top and over shirt with buttons, and a pair of black combat boots, he slipped a small sized knife into his back pocket, making sure it fit comfortably and didn't attract any attention. After that he put on a cartouche necklace and sprayed himself with one of his random colognes, all looked very fancy and expensive.

He grabbed his wallet, still full of cash and walked out the front door. He couldn't believe how easy it was getting for him to leave now, still it pained him a little to hear the door close, but then felt good at the same time. He strutted down the hall feeling pretty ok about himself for once, he didn't even have to try and hide the vision in his head. He was to distracted by the time and didn't want to make the others wait.

He raced to the elevator and pressed the down button, and waited till the slow thing showed up. It was the first time he noticed but his entire floor and elevator were completely empty, not only that but dead quiet. The red carpeting with floral designs and almost matching yellow wallpaper made Yami feel a bit uncomfortable, something was off. He turned around and walked into the elevator and pressed "L" for lobby.

As the door closed to a sliver he could of swore he saw one of the hall lights go out at the very end of the corridor and a shadowed figure in the darkness, smiling with a dead expression on its face, pure white eyes, reaching out towards him with its palm up as it curled its fingers in and blood dripping from its hand onto the floor.

* * *

Yami slammed up against the back of the elevator, feeling as though the air had been knocked out of him. He grasped at his chest and felt extremely thirst, his eyes darted around nervously, he wanted to just get to the bottom so bad. He was only on the 14th floor, he went one more down and the elevator suddenly stopped. He could feel it start rocking and trembling, as though being shook by a great force or being. It became unnaturally hot and then cold. A loud collapse smacked above him, Yami looked up quickly to see 2 long claws puncture the think metal of his steel sarcophagus. It tore and ripped at the metal like butter, starting to make a hole wide enough for it to get through, whatever "It" was. It was pitch black besides the shiny obsidian claws, and red muscle arm working its way into the cramped space.

Yami suddenly remembered his knife, feeling stupid he forgot about it he reached into his back pocket and pulled it into view whipping it out of its fold simultaneously. He jabbed and recoiled at the arm, first under hand to stab it then over hand to slice it. Blood flew onto his face as he duel it out with the creature in a new type of way. But the more he cut the more the creature pushed its way through, larger and large it got as it moved in.

The lights flickered as the elevator wobbled more unsteadily, sounding as though it would break any second. Yami still hacked at the ungodly monster, it pushed its head into view, it had no eyes but a large mouth with sharp dagger like teeth and a long tongue like a snake that slithered around Yami's neck, about to pull him in. Suddenly there was a beep and the doors opened. Yami hurried out, staggering to keep his balance. When he looked back the demon was gone and everything was perfectly fine. All the blood on him was gone as well as the knife, he quickly put it back into his pocket.

He looked around, no one was there. It was lunch break and everyone was gone, luckily. He walked confused to the front doors, out front across the street was Anzu and Joey in a water blue convertible. They waved joylessly and had large smiles spread across their faces. Yami crossed the street wondering who was playing tricks on him or if he was really going insane. He immediately forgot about it as he approached the car with happy smiling friends awaiting him.

"Well, like always, you are over dressed." Tea joked eyeing him up and down, trying to sound serious.

"Oh…well its just a little something. I thought it was comfortable." Said Yami going with the joke.

"Ya, I like it. It definitely fits you." She giggled and opened her door to let Yami into the back seat, even though the roof was already off.

"Thank you." Said Yami, happiness starting to fill his voice again. He took his seat and buckled himself up. Anzu started the car and asked Yami where he wanted to eat, he didn't really care so Joey spoke up and said the name of a pizzeria, it was undoubtedly a new place that Yami didn't know of sense his yearlong hibernation. But he didn't care and said sure. Tea gave a thumbs up to both of them and turned up the radio to the "ridiculous" setting and took off at a surprising speed. She was obviously learning from Kaiba.

* * *

Sinner- Hoped you liked it all, tried to give it some action, horror, but also make it a bit relaxing at the end so it wasn't too serious. Leave me reviews for it please and sorry for any wait, lots of essays to write for school and you know how those can be. =P And I would like to thank all my readers at this point, you all make it worth doing. –hands out cookies and skittles to all-


	16. Unexpected Company

15. Unexpected Company

* * *

Yami stared out into the passing blurs of society with a dreary solemn face of a man who has had a long and sorrowful life, in a way this was funny. For Yami's spirit has lived more than 100 generations and can feel each lifetime as though it was a hot needle with memories injected into his brain, but yet his body and face look no older than a regular teen at the age of 18, possibly 19 or 20 if you squinted. And even though he can feel and remember his past life, this one by far is worse than that one doubled or even tripled. Nothing could ever replace or fill the love in his heart that Yugi occupied, a space that big would have to devour the world 3000 times over and more just to see a fraction of fulfill ness that would move Yami's affections. It is safe to say that Yami would forever remain loyal to his Yugi, and nothing could change that.

Yami watched the people walk about the city, unaware of his thoughts in which he was thinking now. ("Will I ever see Yugi again? What was with the visions? Can life ever be right after all is done and memories are… just those, memories? No longer the cold shackles in which still bond me and deter my actions, encumbering my mind as if it is an elderly man baring a boulder upon his back. Never allowing me to run free or drop my pain…") These thoughts made Yami sick. Fearing his life could never be comforting, never having another relaxing moment, ("I want to be free I really do! I want to enjoy again, I want to have fun. But what is fun and enjoyment without Yugi there by my side?") The thought of moving on was nearly impossible to consider, it scorched his mind like an open licking flame upon his skin. It would not be thought of again.

Upon realizing his thoughts he discovered over the time it took to think them they had only traveled about 2 blocks. He looked to see what the other 2 were doing: Anzu was driving like she was supposed to and was actively engaged in a conversation with Joey, although it wouldn't of been noticeable with the volume of the music so incredibly high. Joey on the other hand instead of looking relaxed and fluid, was jerky and impatient.

"Are we there yet?" He asked in his normal Brook land accent.

"No not quite, and we only just left." Anzu responded sounding jokingly.

Not but 2 seconds passed before, "We there yet now?"

"No, but soon." Anzu said, a little rougher.

"Now?" Joey asked sounding confused and egger.

"No…" She didn't sound as peachy before, but tried to start a new conversation. "So, Yam-"

"Now we there Anzu?" Joey asked with a dumb smile.

"SHUT UP! Say it again and you'll be walking! I will kick you out of this car and make you hump your way there on foot! So I dare you, say it again." An evil smile broke across her face as her eye's squinted and she placed a mock hand up to her ear, gesturing with one finger a single syllable to escape from Joey's lips. He sat there as tense as a log, his mouth under tighter security than Fort Knox. "That's what I thought, now be a good boy and stay like that." Yami wondered how much time she has been spending around Kaiba.

"So Yami, I bet your wondering where exactly we are going huh!?" Anzu said, once again with a happy giggly tone in her voice. "Well, I figured we should go eat first. So, there was this new restaurant I've been dying to try, and I'm pretty sure you would love it as well. I've been told they have the best sandwiches of all kinds in all of Domino city." She sounded very excited, Yami didn't really care, but not wanting to disrespect Anzu or seem upset he put on a mask.

"Well, that would be just wonderful." He said in his deep godly voice. Trying to sound excited. Anzu laughed and made a sharp left into a parking lot and approached a building that had white walls and a blue roof with red trim.

"Ok Joey, ask away." Anzu said with triumph in her voice.

"Uhh… are we there yet?" Joey managed to ask through his finger covered lips.

"Why yes Joseph! We are!" she responded sounding motherly but yet sarcastic.

Everyone laughed at the comment in a hushed but yet honest laugh. At that moment Yami felt a twinge of pain shoot through his core and spread to his arms and legs. All he could think about is killing and eating and blood. He got out of the car faster than normal, a little too fast as he placed his hand on the side and flung himself out effortlessly.

"Wow Yam's! How did you do that?" Joey asked in a stupor.

Yami just relized that he had not only jumped out of the back of the car but did so in a cartwheel motion, landing about 10 feet away from the car. All eyes were on him.

"Well uh.. I am learning gymnastics in my spare time." He lied quickly, looking at the two of them and the near-by customers that were leaving to their car, now caught in amazement of the non-human action. The three teens started walking towards the front door, 2 of them believing the lie automatically.

"So uh Yam's, how about you teach me some of that…" Joey did a rough flash back on the action with his hands, trying to look like a flipping motion, as they walked into the fancy buy yet comfortable restaurant.

Anzu looked around at the decorations with glistening eyes, Joey looked at all the food, and Yami was still contemplating what just happened. ("How…HOW did I manage to do that? What is happening to my body? No normal person could be able to do that and especially at that speed!")

"_I see that you like the taste of the power I have._" Came a dark voice, followed by an equally evil chuckle.

("What?! Why are you here!") Yami yelled accusingly in his mind.

"_Oh I'm so hurt with you right now, you just forget about me all the time. Don't you get it you fuck up? You need to kill, it's not just a want…but a NEED! And you're body has gotten used to me and my abilities. You are much faster, meaner, stronger, smarter…deadlier. Your inhuman body will kick in when you feel the urge to kill, hunt, or chase._"

("But…but I didn't feel any of that in the car? Why is it doing it now?")

"_Really? Well I believe you wanted to kill the girl and your other friend if I'm not mistaken. I can feel the hunger in you, the hunger for their flesh, the thirst for their blood, and the desire for them to be lifeless and limp. You are one sick fuck._"

("Look who's talking…wait, I don't remember wanting to kill them? Is my body feeling this before I can feel it?")

He could feel as though the entity tapped his nose twice in correction. "_Good job, look class we have a fucking genius in here!_ _Yes, your subconscious wanted it and so your body reacted as such. Can you even guess or even imagine HOW much power you have? If you wanted to you could toss a car clear into a second story window or tear off someone's head with one hand! Now use your gift as it should be used and would you please follow me?_"

"What?" Yami asked allowed, questions still remaining after the statements.

"I said sir will you please follow me?" The waitress asked again, Yami had completely blanked out, in a world of neither light nor shadows and had now returned back to reality. All three of them followed the waitress, Yami feeling a bit embarrassed for his actions.

"I am sorry." Yami apologized sincerely.

"Oh don't sweat it, that kinda stuff happens to me all the time." Joey joked.

"I would believe it." Anzu said trying to sound serious. It was quiet for about 3 seconds til the table burst into a roar of laughter, Yami actually laughing happily for real.

He was not sure why but he felt strangely comfortable and content right now under the certain circumstances, everything he did was fluid as an angel but with a contrasting certainty to it. His veins burned and he wanted to scream at the new found pain but some how managed to keep his smile, he looked around and noticed how slow everyone was moving, as well as the smells that surrounded him, not only of food but of sweat, skin, breath, and blood. He shook his head to throw off the feeling.

Every sound was like a yell, he could hear right across the room with out even the slightest form of preservation. No trouble at all to notice that the footsteps quickly approaching them.

"Hello chaps!" A cheerful British voice rang out.

"Ryou!" Joey and Anzu yelled happily. "Its such a surprise to see you here, come sit with us!" The albino took a seat quickly.

"Yes, you just snuck up on us." Yami lied making Ryou feel good.

"Why thank you! I think Bakura's cat like ways are rubbing off on me." He winked once at the joke. "Bet my mum's not going to like that at-tal!" He said, his accent very apparent.

"So what would ya'll like to eat?" The waitress asked, paying special attention to Yami.

"I'll take the grilled Chicken on a roll." Anzu replied.

"And I'll take the Phillicheese." Joey replied quickly after.

"Give me a big helping of Banger's n' Mash! With a side order of chips and blood pudding! Followed by a meat pie and…" The next few items were said to quickly and almost sounded made up.

"Honey, honey, honey!" The waitress said exasperated, "Your gonna need to speak some English or I cant get nothin for ya'll to eat, okay?"

Ryou blinked twice,"…I'll have a HAM-BUR-GER." He said trying to sound American and annunciating the words more than necessary.

"Alrighty, and for you sweetheart?" The waitress winked at Yami.

Yami cringed at the last word, "I'll take your biggest steak…and make it as rare as you can get it."

"Sure thing darling, I'll make sure you can still hear it 'Moo". She left with a cocky hip swing, sure enough to try and get Yami's attention.

"So what are you doing here Ryou?" Anzu asked as soon as the Waitress was out of ear shot.

"Well I am probably and most likely here on the same grounds as you! New restaurant and I LOVE food so I figured I would give the bugga a try." He gave his dorky head tilt and smile at the word _food_.

"Awesome!" Joey and Anzu said at the same time. Yami was too wrapped up in his thoughts at the moment.

("So…basically its adrenaline, right?") He asked himself, or to be more precise his darker side.

"_Well no, it's actually my poison binding with your body. Cant you just feel the urge to KILL!? Avenge Yugi, kill the fuck who killed him with no mercy to his being! Can't you just imagine his screams? Wow and the pain he must have had, how agonizing!"_ The creature spat in his head.

("SHUT UP!! YOU FUCK!! If I was still alive I would rip out your throat and shove a burning torch down your windpipe…Ok, why is this happening? What the HELL is the reason for this?") Yami said, his rage building at the response.

"_Oh sorry, did I strike a nerve? And your so scary!"_ Fang laughed evily, _"You are so enraged and torn apart inside I decided that you need a little boost…if you want to succeed that is."_ The demons voice was serious again.

("What are you talking about?" Yami demanded, "A boost, why?")

"_Look at yourself dumbass, you're a 6 foot Egyptian with hardly anything to use as a weapon or protection for yourself. If you were to go into that school without an _advantage_ you would be shot to death instantly…and even though that would be hilarious to watch, I'm in here too so this is more something for me, without your stupid body I wouldn't even exist."_

"He makes a good point, what choice do I have? I HAVE to be careful, if I want to kill the murderer of my beloved that is." Yami mumbled under his breath to himself.

"Whats that Yam's?" Joey asked confused, hardly hearing one word.

"Oh…nothing, when is the food gonna get here?" Yami looked around, his _special_ hunger had to be fed soon, lest one of his friends wanted to sacrifice their lives.

"I don't kn-…OH here it comes now! Everyone act casual." Joey said excitedly as he spotted the plates coming closer and closer.

The women placed the white porcelain dish in front of Yami, letting her fingers dangle closer than they needed to be to his face, Anzu gave her an evil bugged eyed look and she set the rest down quickly and ran off. "Bitch." Anzu said under her breath, she was obviously still looking out for the Pharaohs emotions.

Not 2 seconds had passed by before Yami jammed his fork into the hunk of beef and ripped it in half with his bare teeth, swallowing it like it was only an inch big. 16 ounces still sat on his fork, warm, pink, and slightly bloody. It dripped down onto the plate in thick drops. Everyone stared in amazement and fear, but mostly question.

Ryou let out a quick peep and threw his hands over his mouth. "The only other time I have witnessed something like that was with Bakura! Wonderful job chap, looks like he now has an eating contest competitor!" He let out a weak but real laugh. This lightened the mood at the table considerably.

"You sure must have been hungry!" Anzu said, blushing at Yami's animalistic behavior. She stared into his deep, crimson eyes, a look that she had never seen was there before. A look of unfathomable pain, hatred, and strange enough…joy. She was scared of the glance as it looked through her rather than AT her, she had to turn quickly and look at the floor.

Yami swallowed the other piece of meat as though it was hot melted butter sliding down his throat with ease. The Pharaoh then wiped off him mouth to remove any stains and sat up straight again, rather than half hunched over. Anzu looked back into his eyes.

Instead of the pain and dementia that were in them not 5 seconds ago, they were now a soft lovable red, eyes filled with wisdom, comfort, and easy to look into. Yugi would know this relaxing feeling for sure.

Yami could feel his body relax as it absorbed the life source of another being in an almost vampirealistic manner. He let out a low sigh and everything seemed to be back to normal, the sounds softened, images became less focused, and smells became less obvious.

After about 30 minutes of conversation, jokes, and eating the group was finally done. Yami waited the whole time just enjoying company, realizing that he had an empty plate and therefore nothing more to eat. Joey and Anzu fought over who would pay the bill, each one kept pulling it towards themselves, but the other would just pull it back. They eventually decided to split it and by the time it was paid Ryou was already in the car making racing noises.

They drove off at a slow pace, but that did not last long once Anzu's song came on the radio.

"So what!? I'm a rock star! I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight!" Everyone sang out loud, well except Yami, not because he didn't feel like it, but only because he didn't know the words to the song.

It was getting late now, around 7:30 pm and the sun was getting close to being halfway down. They spent much of the day just driving around and hanging out and talking without really going anywhere.

"Well I think its time I get heading back to my apartment." Said Yami slowly, he knew that he would have to get ready for tonight's trip soon.

"Ah come on Yam's! Its still early out!" Joey pleaded.

"No Joey Yami wants to go home now, don't bug him." Joey gave her a disgruntled look but knew she was only looking out for Yami's interests.

"Thank you Anzu." The Pharaoh said with a nod.

They all jumped back into her car from the park they were sitting at and drove off, Ryou turned back to look at the trees and green grass that was flowing in the cool breeze, small beams of sun flashed out against the wavy lawn silhouetting the dancing blades in an almost choreographed sight.

Yami jumped out of the car and wished everyone a goodnight as they did to him right after, he quickly ran up to his flat, not taking the elevator this time. He pulled off his nice shirt and shoes, exposing rock hard chiseled abs and arms. He walked around a bit in just his pants, contemplating what he would need for tonight. He didn't want to go on some type of killing spree, just wanted information to the next location he had to travel to get closer to his main target.

_RING!_ The doorbell sang out loud, making Yami jump back a few inches. He walked to the door slowly, being careful to see who it could be. The Pharaoh opened the door slowly, looking through the crack in between the frame and the actual door. His heart pounded as he realized he couldn't see the person. He threw the door open, revealing a frightened young man holding a small box.

"Th- this is for you sir, your firearm that you ordered. The others will be coming later due to processing." The young man shoved the box towards Yami hoping he would take it quickly so he could run sooner. Yami held out one hand and took it, as thought the man took off in a sprint as his "scary" receiver now had a weapon in his hands. Yami closed the door and locked it again.

"What a weird little man." Yami said to him self setting the box on the coffee table and taking a seat on the couch. He opened it easily and pulled out a small silver case along with 5 boxes of 9mm bullets, each one containing 30 shots, and 2 extra magazines. He unhooked the silver box's clasps and it popped open revealing a brand new P3000 HK Pro. It had a black rubber grip and a carbon receiver with a rail space underneath for a small light. A very nice piece of projectile weaponry and firearms alike. Yami new little about guns of any type but was told this is a very nice handgun for just about any need and is very durable. So with all his money he bought it right on the spot even though it wasn't yet available to most of the general public.

He held the sidearm up to eye height and peered down the iron sights, the feel of the weapon felt like an extension to his arm, which made him happy fore he wanted to reach out and touch someone tonight. He filled up a clip quickly and introduced it into the handle, it slid effortlessly, making a little click as it locked into place. He pulled back the receiver revealing the chamber of the gun and the bullet sliding into place.

"They'll pay Yugi…I'll make sure they all fail the class…"

With that he released his grip and the receiver slid back into place with a metallic slice, ready to fire.

* * *

Sin- PHEW Well that was fun, lots to write. Sorry for the not so speedy chapter add. I did half of it a week ago but then had to stop for finals at school. Much to study. Ok well I hope you all like this, leave comments, or questions if you have any. Or tell me if you like Yami's little metaphore at the end there. Anyways I hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait, R&R Please, Goodnight everyone! 3


	17. A Whisper in the Night

16.A Whisper in the Night

* * *

Yami shouldered the handgun in a strap around his arm designed for that one purpose. He grabbed his bag and put on the rest of his clothes. He quickly left the room and headed down stairs, his head was in a state of pure excitement, everything seemed to be shaking to a small extent and he could swear he could smell the colors of the objects around him. Yami slunk out the back door of the apartment building into a dark back alley, rats scurried around his feet trying to flee from the late Pharaohs anger.

Yami viewed both directions he could go, either a left or a right, he pulled out a single bullet and flicked it straight up into the air, it landed in his palm pointing left. Yami put it back into a clip and took off in a straight dead on dash down the alley, neither slowing down nor stopping for garbage cans or boxes in his way. The night was cool and dark, the bluish sky still lingered from the setting sun behind monstrous black clouds, if one didn't know better they would probably mistake the time for around midnight due to the weather outside.

As rain started to gently dance on Yami's head, he turned down his sixth alley, vaulting over a large dumpster thanks to a well placed trashcan, and grabbing onto a single bar of a fire escape. He pulled himself up and then started to climb to the top of the old building. The roof was more run down and lackluster, compared to the ominous sight in the sky. Rain had started to pour rather than trickle and made mobility upon areas of this nature more tricky and difficult.

Not that Yami cared for the sudden, but not so surprising, turn of the weather. He grabbed a nearby pole and slid halfway down it, before turning around and jumping to a nearby ledge of another building. He pushed off with such precision and power that it took little effort to reach the other building, he landed with little more than a soft thud.

"Hmm, at this rate I should be there in no time." Yami stated pleasantly surprised by his natural talent to perform such acrobatics, it was mostly due to his being extremely fit and flexible. He took off along the edge and scaled several more ledges, pipes, and stairways before jumping off a 3 story building into a big group of boxes stacked next to a building.

Besides the massacre of cardboard and paper around him, he was completely unharmed. He picked up his bag and put it on his back again, then took off in another run down the alley, proceeding by a left, right, right, left, and a final right according to corresponding ally ways. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the old abandoned school sitting right in front of him.

"Ok…I'm finally here. Now… how to get in?" Yami pondered to himself studying the structure. Most of which was broken, boarded up, filled with garbage, or protected by barbed wire. He snapped his fingers and a look of genius crossed his face as he viewed the building next to the school.

Yami scaled the walls of the school like it was nothing at all, time seemed to move slower as he did. Each jump to a new ledge gave him a thrill in his chest and a tingle in his feet, but yet felt so sure about it. The former Pharaoh walked along the roof on the uplifted protection barrier, about a straight plummet of 30 feet awaited him if he so much as slipped or took a misstep along the thin wall.

"I shall get in by the roof access, that seems smart enough." He stated with dismal glee. Yami took 2 more steps forward, turned, and jumped over the narrow alley way between the school and the other building. But, at the moment of the jump, a rock gave way and broke underneath the Pharaohs foot. He slipped and projected forward only about half of his intended distance.

Yami reached back trying to get a grip but it was to late, he slipped and started falling. His mind started working faster than it ever has, the thrill he had so recently experienced was replaced with an impending sense of doom, death, and over all fear. His arms and legs scrambled to contact anything in which to slow or stop his quick decent, unfortunately both walls in this area were smooth and had only inches of brick that jetted out.

Yami shoved his arms and legs out as far and hard as he could. They all reached portions of the wall, and with all his might pushed to end his fall. It did not work however, he merely sprained his knuckle and wrist and fell butt first into a pile of debris between the 2 ancient buildings. He covered his mouth as he let out a blood curtailing scream, he looked at his leg, all was fine, that was until he tried to move it. It stuck fast, confused by this he forced himself up, a large hunk of wood came with him. A 3-inch long nail had been driven straight into his upper left calf, the man cringed at the pain, and then just as soon as it arrived, it left. Yami grabbed the wood and pulled it out, he could feel the metal being retracted from his lower limb. He tossed it aside and put disinfectant on his wound, followed by a roll of gauze. Around this time he noticed a small window hidden by trash.

He pushed and shoved his way through the filth until he came upon a little glass window to what looked to be a classroom or a janitor's room. It was hard to tell thanks to the darkness and mess. Yami looked up into the sky, still of which was black and a little rainy, and thought of Yugi to keep him motivated to do what he came for. He slid himself through the little opening, and landed in what would appear to be the dankest, dirtiest, and most disturbing room he had ever seen in his life.

* * *

The floor was covered with random papers and half of it was at an angle, covered in about a foot of darkish black green water. A rat scurried along the wall and jumped into the water to swim across, it was suddenly sucked down and disappeared.

"I don't know how that water got there, or what's in it. But then again I don't really want to know." He said to himself quietly. He moved towards what was a door and pushed against it, it didn't even budge. Most of the wood was either splintered or had indentions in it from being hit with something blunt and round, but the most noticeable feature was the rust all around it.

("I don't think wood can become rusty.") Yami thought swiping his finger across the wood, it came off in a dull brown substance. "No…this is not rust."

Yami wiped the dried blood on the wall and kicked the door hard right in the center. It broke open, knocking over a few boxes of who knows what. A large form crawled past him quickly on all fours right over the door.

"What was that?" Said Yami in a startled voice, ("It almost looked human, just… what kind of man looks like that?") He had to think to himself.

The corridor Yami had now entered was narrow and only went left into a wall a few doors down and to the right was the actual way to the hall way and a half burning can of debris for light and warmth was nearest to him. Indeed someone or something was here.

The ancient Pharaoh pulled out his handgun and clicked off the safety just as a wind blew the pathetic fire out, causing pitch-blackness again. "There is something inhuman about this place, a haunting type of feeling, hate and death not fills every room. But no matter what, I will do what I came here to do, I promise you Yugi." He pulled back the hammer of the gun.

–click-

And walked into the darkness, ready for whatever awaited him.

* * *

Sin-Hello once again everyone, sorry for the long wait again. I lost motivation for a little while, then ran out of ideas, then had a 1000 ideas. I ended up throwing a good amount of them out. ANYWHO…this chapter is not my best writing, but I hope you like it anyways. I kinda just wanted to get it over with and try again on the next. Let me know what you think please. =)


	18. A Little Late for Class

17.A Little Late for Class

* * *

The ground was uneven and most of it was sticky and wet. The entire surface of the once linoleum floor was covered with trash of all varieties, as well as mud, water, and some other unidentifiable substances. Most of these materials Yami did not wish to learn what they might be.

"Ya, I am definitely going to have to clean my boots when I get home." Yami whispered to himself, sidestepping carefully over loose debris from the walls, ceiling, and god knows where else.

The whole place just seemed like a bad dream, dark, wreaked of death warmed over and moldy compost, but the worst part of it was the noises and shadows. As Yami walked down another corridor of narrow hallways he could see pale yellow eyes staring at him in the abyss of the darkened rooms. Just as soon as he say them, they were gone, only slight rustling took their place. He pulled the handgun closer to him and took it off safety.

Moans of pain and agony could be heard from behind him, as well as a distraught high pitch laugh. The noise sent shivers down Yami's spine, "Ugh… if only Yugi was here, this place is just horrid. No wonder the scum of the city meet here." Suddenly the sound of muffled quick footsteps started creeping up behind him, the startled Pharaoh turned to face the blackness, he could hardly see a thing.

He took off in a sprint in the other direction, more steps could be heard behind him, high pitched screeching could be heard behind him accompanied with gasping and garbled screams. Yami had no reference of the basement layout, only thing he knew was that it was big and had small hallways. Left, right, right, left, right ran Yami, not caring to check behind him, the dissonant footsteps gaining ground behind him, he soon saw a door just a little bit in front of him, with all his might he powered foreword and jumped over a knocked over table in the threshold. As soon as he hit the floor he spun a perfect 180 degree turn and slammed the door as he kicked the table out of the way, he saw just a slight bit of the bony half dead face as the door hit and locked firmly into place…pounding, screams, and scratches could be heard just on the other side…it quickly dissipated.

A flash of lightning ventured across the walls in front of him through a small hole in the window against the opposite wall, suddenly thunder roared after and the florescence lights above him flickered on and off. They hung from a broken chain and kept brightening up the room then dimming it. The room was practically like any other, probably one where extra school supplies would be stored for later use, only now it was silent and a complete wreck, not one thing organized. Yami turned towards the east facing wall and the other door just as another flash of lightning exploded into the room, a figure stood a couple of yards in front of him…

The person, if someone would dare give it that title, stood with its head facing down, ragged black spaghetti-thin dead hair hung just below the ears of the man, his skin was a extra pale pigment with a slight ting of blue covering his arms and neck. His body was that of someone who has been starving for months, bone skinny arms and legs, covered in cuts, bruises, and some sort of disease type pattern on his limbs. His clothes were a worn out beyond hardly recognizable tank top, and sweat pant with multiple holes, the colors on these 2 garments no longer existed in their old place. The person had long nails, jagged and broken, and shaked and convulsed violently. With one trembling foot they lifted and took a step towards Yami, planting it in his direction with a frightening menace about it.

Yami recoiled and stared at the almost undead creature, it lifted its head as another flash of lightning struck, the monsters eyes were sunken in and nearly black, his cheek bones were so pronounced that they seemed almost sharp enough to cut through his brittle skin. And the teeth on the person were either broken, missing, or rotten Yami noticed as the monster gave him a smile of demonic fortune.

Yami was almost physically sick by everything about this thing, but managed to keep it down. Truly there was something wrong going on here. He picked his gun up and aimed at the man. He took another step closer to the determined Avenger.

"You…sir…please move, I don't want to have to do what is unneeded and unintended for you. I'm giving you a chance to save yourself." Said Yami calmly, the stench from the man made him cough. He took another step closer and started to speak in an incomprehensible language as he shook in his unnatural manner.

"Sar…dem att you ven palt des acken tarst..." He muttered in a ghostly hissing voice. Yami could only guess he was crazy or so destroyed that his brain had stopped working correctly. He felt a familiar anger and bloodlust well up inside of him, and tried to hold it back, but it was too late. Yami bared his teeth at the man and wanted to kill him so badly. The man's dead eyes sprang open with hidden life and he ran at Yami full speed, but the Pharaoh had managed to get himself under control. Unfortunately it was too late, the man wanted nothing more than to kill, it was more than apparent in his eyes. The hunger for food and life covered him in a jacket with metal straps, its all just survival.

Yami was smart enough to put down his gun in time, shooting off a round would be sure to give his presence away to anyone with the slightest bit of intelligence, that was mostly directed and included the bunch he was hunting tonight. Instead he reached for his knife but surprisingly Yami was hit and knocked over, the speed of this half dead man was very impressive. But seeing the determination and craziness in his eyes would show he was willing to go to whatever distance to survive. He held the man at a semi safe distance above him, he could hear snapping noises of him biting down towards him.

With a great deal of force Yami shoved the man to the side, kicking him in the side in the process. Then reached out grabbing a piece of wood, and swung it at the creature. He didn't even duck as the wood splintered against his skull, creating a cracking sound the made Yami's hair stand on end. The man stopped mid stride and fell face first flat onto the ground, still twitching. Yami dropped the wood and picked up his knife a few feet in the opposite direction.

He turned back relieved after it was over…the body wasn't there. He gasped in shock and looked up to see the man hanging from a pipe, staring him down, he sprang. Yami quickly countered and swung his arm out forcing him to the right and pushing the man to the left, hitting a table and breaking it. Yami looked around and saw a long led pipe, he picked it up just in time to swing it and catch the man in the same spot of the head. The pipe rang and vibrated in his hand, then pulled it back and hit the monster in the leg, dropping it. It still tried to grab at and bite Yami, but he took one last blow straight on its head…dropping him for good.

Yami stumbled back, breathing heavily, and dropped the now bent pipe. Confused on what just happened, it all caught up very quickly.

"What..wha- what kind of person acts like that? That wasn't human. He was trying to eat me I think." Yami grabbed at his arm where the man had managed to make a small bruise with his shoulder. He then stared at the man on the floor, he stopped moving and just bled from the percussions in his head.

("Well done your highness! Very messy work but always fun.") An evil but familiar voice stated in the silence, it echoed slightly by the concrete walls.

"You! Where were you!? Why didn't you help? And what was up with the provocation of me 5 minutes ago?" Yami stated with an anger that was so serious that it almost sounded calm.

("Oh, why I was watching. You know how that's always so fun." It chuckled darkly again, "And you should be thanking me, I gave you reason to fight. Without me your slow moving reflexes would of gotten you killed.") No rise in Fang's voice could be heard this time.

"Didn't you tell me that I would have some sort of inhuman ability to fight with? Where the fuck was that then huh?" Yami stated with demanding authority.

("I didn't think you needed it for something so small as this. Why waste so much power on this weak and disintegrated soul?")

"Hmm…well it would have been nice to have a warning on what the rules are for this."

The sound of far off screams could be heard again, rapidly approaching Yami's position.

("Seems to me that you better get off to _class_ now, less you want to stick around and play a little bit more with your _friends_.") Fang snickered.

Yami took off towards the door, jumping over the dead body. A full sprint couldn't get him far enough away it felt, more shivers ran down his spine, especially when he heard the door crack and break, and the fading and echoing of Fang's insane laughter chasing him from behind right after.

He saw a long straight flight of stares, at the top a large door. Yami ran up those stares like the building was on fire, missing just about every other 4 or 5 steps. When he reached the top his did another spin, sliding this time on the hard wood floor, and grabbed the heavy wooden metal door and pushed it vigorously into place, then slid a large flat lock from one side of the wall to the other, sticking the door where it was. The creatures ran into it with all their might, he was pretty sure he smashing noises along with scraping on the wood. After he put a desk in front of it, just as a little extra protection. The door was large and made of thick solid wood, outline and crossed with metal framing.

"Well, they wont be getting through that anytime soon." Said the satisfied Pharaoh to himself. He looked around at his new surroundings, they were less messy and dark but still had a certain ambience to it that could not be denied. Echo's of noises and voices sang through the large hollow halls of the once lively school, now only ghost's, dust, and shadows remain.

There was a large flight of stares in the middle of the room for students to get to the next level of the building, along both sides of it were rows of classes and other rooms. Spaced out on both sides of the wall, going down split even with the star casing.

Yami walked carefully down the right side hall, and came upon the first class room, Room A-1 "Advisary/ Freshman". He grabbed the doorknob, it didn't feel as dusty as he thought, and turned it slowly. *crack* The bolt retracted back, then he pushed his way in very cautiously, the door was open…

* * *

Sin- Hope you enjoyed, review please, if you want that is. :) I hope I didn't make it too dark/depressing/violent for anyone. But I did say it was going to get like that at times. Wow it is really late…2 in the morning, ha ha ha I laugh at your clocks Time! Fanfics wait for NO hour! Mkay well goodnight to all.


End file.
